El único amor
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Encontrar a su novia en su puerta con un bebé en los brazos fue una verdadera sorpresa para Sasuke Uchiha. La bella Hinata Hyuga le había destrozado el corazón cuando desapareció hacía dieciocho meses. Ahora le pedía que aceptara ser el padre del hijo del hermano de ella... Para proteger a su sobrino, Hinata tuvo que pedirle ayuda al único hombre que había amado en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Encontrar a su novia en su puerta con un bebé en los brazos fue una verdadera sorpresa para Sasuke Uchiha. La bella Hinata Hyuga le había destrozado el corazón cuando desapareció hacía dieciocho meses. Ahora le pedía que aceptara ser el padre del hijo de su hermano...**

**Para proteger a su sobrino, Hinata tuvo que pedirle ayuda al único hombre que había amado en su vida. Pero compartir casa con el irresistible Sasuke Uchiha hizo que pronto se muriera de ganas por compartir también la cama.**

**Aquella mujer ocultaba un secreto que podía destruir de nuevo el amor que había entre ellos.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales, mientras los rayos recorrían con estrépito el cielo. Los intermitentes truenos le recordaron a Sasuke los seres mágicos de las tormentas sobre los que tantas historias cheroquees se basaban. Sasuke siempre había ignorado esas creencias. Pero una noche borrascosa como aquélla invitaba a preguntarse si los espíritus estarían allí fuera, llevando a cabo las labores que el Creador les había encomendado.

Otro trueno lo sobresaltó.

Dejó sobre la mesa la cerveza que tan celosamente había estado sujetando en la mano y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que controlarse. Una vieja película de Hitchcock y una tormenta no podían sobresaltarle así. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que algo imprevisto estaba a punto de suceder en su vida? Sentía su pulso acelerada y una extraña opresión en su pecho que no podía quitarse.

Otro trueno hizo retumbar la casa. Sasuke recorrió con la mirada la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Vivía en una casa blanca y roja, en una granja de Konoha Hill Country, la misma en la que había nacido. Aquel lugar le proporcionaba toda la paz que necesitaba... al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. De nuevo, el estrepitoso golpear del trueno atolondró sus oídos. Aunque, en aquella ocasión, había sonado demasiado próximo... como unos golpes en la puerta...

Y volvieron a sonar. Se preguntó si los espíritus de la tormenta tendrían por costumbre llamar de aquel modo. Luego se río de sí mismo por su necedad y se levantó desganado a abrir. Quien podría ser el loco de salir con una tormenta como aquella.

Pero al abrir la puerta lo que se encontró lo sorprendió casi tanto como si de un ente mágico se hubiera tratado. Hinata Hyuga estaba allí, de pie, ante él, chorreando agua y con un fardo sujeto entre los brazos.

Hinata, la misma mujer que hacía un año y medio había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, provocándole el mayor dolor que jamás había sentido.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le agitaba en el pecho, pero mantuvo la seriedad de su rostro, como si su presencia allí le fuera indiferente. El agua había empapado los azulados cabellos de Hinata y las gotas alojadas en sus largas pestañas daban un brillo aún más perlado a sus ya hermosos ojos.

—Llamé al timbre, pero no funciona—se escusó avergonzada.

Él no pudo responder; sólo la miraba, mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones. El bulto que llevaba en los brazos se agitó. Parecía un bebé. Pero, ¿de quién sería aquel niño? ¿Sería suyo o de algún otro hombre que había ocupado su lugar en el corazón y la cama de Hinata?

No había sabido nada de ella desde que se había marchado a una supuesta convención en Suna. Después de aquello se había desvanecido en el aire. Había denunciado su desaparición a la policía, temiendo que le hubiera sucedido algo espantoso. No había dado señal alguna hasta aquel momento.

—¿P-puedo pasar? —preguntó ella.

El habría querido decir que no. Pero la manta se removió y una pequeña mano asomó entre los ropajes. No podía echar al pequeño de su casa; no si cabía la posibilidad de que fuera suyo.

Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke se apartó para permitirle a Hinata que entrara a la misma casa que un día habían compartido.

Ella pasó al salón, dejando las marcas de sus pies sobre el suelo de madera. Luego retiró los húmedos ropajes que envolvían al pequeño durmiente y apareció una diminuta cabecita cubierta con una fina mata de pelo negro oscuro.

Sasuke miraba a Hinata, mientras recordaba el último día que habían compartido juntos. La convención a la que supuestamente había de asistir nunca tuvo lugar. Al poco tiempo, descubrió que el dinero que había recibido del seguro de su madre había sido retirado de su cuenta de Amegakure.

El informe policial concluyó que había desaparecido intencionadamente y, puesto que no había cometido crimen alguno, no cabía la posibilidad de una investigación sobre su paradero.

No obstante, habían dado con un dato importante: las autoridades habían descubierto que Sai Raíz, su medio hermano, estaba por entonces viviendo en Amegakure y había abandonado la ciudad el mismo día en que Hinata había sacado todo el dinero de su cuenta.

Pero Sai ya estaba en libertad y podía viajar libremente adónde quisiera.

Sasuke llegó a considerar la posibilidad de contratar a un detective privado, pero su orgullo se lo había impedido. ¿Por qué iba a buscar a una mujer que le había mentido de aquel modo, que lo había abandonado y herido?

—¿Sasuke? —ella dijo su nombre y él la miró—. ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí esta noche?

—Como quieras—dijo con un tono gélido.

Después que un tenso silencio llenó la sala esperó para que ella le explicase la situación. ¿Pensaba decirle de quién era el niño o no? ¿Iba a darle algún tipo de explicación? Finalmente, ella habló:

—¿Podrías traer la cuna portátil que tengo en el coche? También hay una pequeña maleta que necesito, y una bolsa de pañales.

«¿Qué tiempo tendrá el niño?», se preguntó él, mientras recogía las llaves del coche y se aventuraba a salir. ¿Acaso se había marchado embarazada?

La lluvia le golpeó la cara. Suponía que el coche sería alquilado. Hinata se había dejado el suyo al huir de allí. Sacó lo que le había pedido y se lo llevó. Ella le dio las gracias y volvió el silencio.

—¿Puedes sujetar al niño mientras le preparo la cuna? —fue lo único que dijo pasados unos segundos.

Sasuke se aproximó a ella y recibió al pequeño en sus brazos. Parte de la manta se abrió y dejó al descubierto un rostro adorable.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente al pequeño.

—Inojin—volvió a mirar al niño. Tenía rasgos que claramente pertenecían a su familia. Cabello oscuro como la noche, ojos igual de negros y esa piel pálida que a pesar de la mitad de su sangre no había obtenido ese aspecto cobrizo.

—¿Qué tiempo tiene, Hinata?

—Diez meses.

Con cierto nerviosismo, ella recogió al pequeño y lo metió en la cuna, quitándole la manta.

—¿Es mío? —preguntó directo.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a colocarle el pijama al pequeño. Sasuke se revolvió inquieto; luego se acercó ansioso, esperanzado y temeroso a un tiempo.

—Te he preguntado si es mío.

Ella tapó al bebé y, al alzar el rostro, aquellos increíbles ojos perlas se encontraron con los orbes negros de Sasuke. Hinata todavía llevaba puesta la gabardina, y el pelo lacio, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, seguía empapado de agua.

—¿Hinata? —insistió.

Ella no respondió. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta y saliendo al porche. El la siguió.

—Primero hay que revisar la casa. Puede que haya micrófonos—dijo ella.

—¿Micrófonos? —Sasuke la miró confuso unos instantes. —¿Qué sucede? ¿En qué tipo de lío estás metida?

—Yo no; Sai.

Su hermano siempre tenía, problemas aquello no era una novedad, Sai podía compartir un poco de sangre con Hinata, pero eran totalmente distintos.

—¿Y el niño? ¿Es mío?

—Inojin es hijo de Sai.

A Sasuke se le encogió el estómago. El bebé no era suyo. Maldita Hinata. Le había llevado a su casa al hijo de su hermano, el hombre al que le había prohibido ver, el ex convicto que debía haber apartado de sus vidas. Por supuesto que el niño tenía las características de su familia, sangre de antepasados cheroque. Y al igual que él Sai también era medio cheroque.

—¿Quién es la madre?

—Se llama Ino.

—¿Y dónde están tu hermano y ella? ¿Qué haces tú con su bebé?

Ella respiró entrecortadamente. —Es una larga historia.

—Pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla—dijo con molestia en su voz.

Hinata señaló la lluvia.

—He conducido mucho para llegar aquí, estoy cansada y mojada. Tengo frío…

Y miedo, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Temía contarle a Sasuke toda la historia. Había un triste secreto que debía guardarse. Sabía que lo había herido, lo podía notar en su gesto y en su rostro. Y le pesaba. Sasuke era el único hombre al que había amado y amaría jamás. Pero no podía darle la espalda a su hermano, ni siquiera por Sasuke. Por eso se había ido de aquel modo a Suna.

A partir de ahí, toda su vida se había vuelto del revés. ¿Y si Sasuke se enteraba de lo ocurrido por una tercera persona? ¿Sería eso posible?

No, claro que no. La única persona que podía descubrir su secreto era el doctor Bansai y sabía que el anciano médico jamás revelaría el contenido de los informes médicos a nadie. Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo y Hinata lo observó. Llevaba una camiseta, unos vaqueros y unas botas de punta. Siempre tenía un aspecto nervudo e intimidatorio.

Tiempo atrás, su hermano medio y Sasuke habían sido compañeros de fechoría. Cuando Hinata no era más que una niña, ya se preocupaba por ambos. Ella lo miró.

—Sasuke, no uses el teléfono para decirle a nadie que estoy aquí, ni siquiera a tu tío.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que me asegure de que esta casa es segura.

—Si tu hermano me mete en algo ilegal, lo voy a matar —dijo él y la miró fijamente—. Debería obligarte a contarme toda la historia. Pero no lo voy a hacer. ¿Sabes por qué? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Porque un día más o menos no supone una diferencia en mi vida. Lo que hiciste, hecho está. Decidiste mentirme y desaparecer. Así que eso ya no me importa—dijo con acidez.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, tratando de no llorar, de no desmoronarse delante de él.

¿Llegaría a comprenderla una vez que le contara por qué se había desvanecido de aquel modo, por qué no había regresado antes? Entraron en la casa y Hinata se quitó la gabardina, mientras se preguntaba si Sasuke decidiría ayudarla o no. Antes de su partida, habían llegado a estar muy unidos, a pesar de que él siempre negara, casi con vehemencia, sentir amor alguno por ella. Nadie, excepto su hermano, le había dicho jamás que la quisiera. Solo él la había hecho sentir merecedora de cariño. Ni siquiera había podido contar con sus padres.

Por eso le había prometido a su hermano que se ocuparía de su hijo y que le daría todo aquello que ni ella ni él habían tenido: afecto y cuidado.

Sai sabía demasiado bien lo que eran el desprecio y los malos tratos. El padre de Hinata, lo había maltratado hasta la edad en que el muchacho fue capaz de defenderse. La madre de ella era quien había tenido a su hijo con un indio antes de conocer al padre de Hiashi.

Hinata se arrodilló junto a la cuna del bebé y lo acarició suavemente. Luego miró a Sasuke. Tenía un aspecto oscuro y amenazador. Sin embargo, ella sabía lo dulce que podía llegar a ser. Recordaba cómo la acariciaba antaño, cómo, después de un millar de caricias, sus cuerpos acababan enredados entre las sábanas, mientras sus voces llenas de deseo gemían sus nombres.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados —le ofreció él, con un tono seco y carente de hospitalidad.

—Gracias, pero me sirve el sofá. La cuna ya está instalada aquí, y quiero estar cerca de Inojin.

Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke se dirigió al armario de la ropa de cama y volvió con unas sábanas y una colcha. Los soltó con descuido sobre el sofá. La casa estaba desordenada, como siempre lo había estado. Ella había sido la que mantenía la organización.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Hinata. Él miró al bebé y luego a ella.

—Hay leche en la nevera.

—Gracias.

Él apagó la televisión y salió del salón.

Sasuke se metió en la ducha después de una larga noche de insomnio e inquietud. Había conseguido dormirse a altas horas de la madrugada y lo había hecho más tarde de lo que debía. Después de que el agua apaciguara la tensión de su cuerpo, se secó con la toalla mientras se decía a sí mismo que tenía que tomarse el día con calma. Mientras se lavaba los dientes vio otro cepillo en el estante: era el de Hinata.

De pronto, el pasado le llenó la boca con un sabor amargo de agridulces recuerdos sobre su vida en común. Se enjuagó y volvió a mirar furtivamente el cepillo, tratando de controlar la inquietante sensación que aquel insignificante objeto le provocaba. Finalmente, se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa de trabajo y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café. Pero ella se le había adelantado. El suave aroma a café recién hecho ya endulzaba el ambiente. Se sirvió una taza y se quedó de pie, en silencio, en mitad de la cocina, tratando de controlar las emociones que amenazaban con atormentarlo.

Cuando se decidió a salir de la cocina y entrar en el salón, se tropezó con un equipo electrónico que había en el suelo. El detector que había colocado en una de las mesas parecía funcionar por sí solo. Hinata tenía otro mecanismo, de aspecto aún más casero, en la mano. Probablemente lo habría construido Sai.

El hermano de Hinata era un joven y engreído genio, tan capacitado como un doctor en ingeniería electrónica. Seguramente le habría enseñado a Hinata parte de lo que sabía para poder hacer todo aquello. El aparato parecía fácil de manejar y, seguramente, sería increíblemente efectivo. Sai Raíz sabía lo que se hacía.

El bebé hizo un pequeño ruido y captó la atención de Sasuke. Inojin estaba dormido, con un biberón de leche vacío a su lado. En el momento en que Hinata se volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron.

Seguía siendo demasiado hermosa, con aquel cabello largo y despeinado que le caía desordenadamente por la espalda, una camisa azul y unos pantalones ajustados. Ella se mojó los labios y Sasuke sintió un incontenible deseo. Le recordaba a Eva, la mujer a la que Adán no se pudo resistir.

No había problema: Adán no estaba allí.

—Buenos días —dijo ella.

—Sí —respondió él con cierto desdén—. Buenos días.

—¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

—Cuando me viene en gana —replicó él. Ella sabía muy bien que tenía su propio horario. Trabajaba en el rancho turístico de su tío y no tenía unas horas fijas. Tampoco las había tenido ella cuando se dedicaba a la organización de los eventos que allí se realizaban.

Mientras él se tomaba el café, ella siguió con su inspección. Se metió en el dormitorio de él, la última zona por registrar. La idea de que su casa estuviera siendo espiada lo inquietaba. No le gustaba pensar que pudieran estar invadiendo su intimidad. Todo aquello era culpa de Hinata.

Se sentó en el sofá y observó al bebé que dormía plácidamente. Para cuando Hinata volvió, él ya iba por su segunda taza de café.

—No he encontrado nada, pero no puedo estar segura sobre los teléfonos. No tengo capacidad para detectar un sistema sofisticado.

—¿Tu hermano no te enseño? —preguntó él, incapaz de ocultar su amargura.

Ella suspiró.

—Se pueden colocar sistemas espías que estén sobrevolando la casa a muchos metros.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—De momento, evitaremos discutir ciertos temas por teléfono.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No. Tengo el número de un amigo experto en comunicaciones, alguien en quien puedo confiar. Él vendrá a comprobar las líneas. Pero no sé cuándo.

—Bueno —Sasuke estaba cansado y dolido y quería alguna explicación sobre aquel juego de espías. Quería respuestas—. ¿Qué está sucediendo, Hinata?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me marché? —El la miró fijamente.

—En verdad deberías decir que desapareciste—Ella se acercó a la ventana. La tormenta de la noche anterior había cesado, pero continuaba lloviendo.

—Sai me llamó desde Suna —dijo ella—. Se había estado viendo en secreto con una chica llamada Ino, una universitaria de familia rica, y quería casarse con ella. Sasuke levantó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—El padre de Ino amenazó a Sai. Le advirtió que se alejara de su hija, así que los dos planearon marcharse de la ciudad. Pensé que el padre de la chica sería un político influyente o algo similar, alguien capaz de acusar a Sai de cualquier delito y enviarlo de nuevo a la cárcel.

Sai había sido siempre uno de esos chicos problemáticos con tendencia criminal. Su primer delito lo había cometido al terminar el bachillerato. Como regalo de despedida, había desvalijado la casa del director del instituto. El siguiente crimen fue algo más peligroso y acabó con él en la cárcel durante un corto período de tiempo.

El bebé se puso a llorar, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke. Hinata lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo maternalmente. Inojin se calló de inmediato. Sasuke hizo lo que pudo para obviar el efecto que aquella dulce imagen tenía sobre él.

—Tengo que cambiarlo y darle de comer. Sasuke agitó la mano en un gesto de indiferencia.

—Adelante.

Lo cambió y lo alimentó con cuidado, y en cuestión de treinta minutos devolvió al pequeño a su cuna con un montón de juguetes. Sasuke observó que la cuna, aunque limpia, no era nueva. Sin duda había sido adquirida en alguna tienda de segunda mano.

—Cuéntame el resto de la historia —dijo él, sintiendo pena por el pequeño. Se acordó de su empobrecida infancia, y de las necesidades que había pasado hasta que su rico tío había aparecido en su vida.

—Yo necesitaba despedirme de mi hermano, verlo antes de que desapareciera. Me había dicho que, una vez que Ino y él partieran, no sería capaz de contactar conmigo otra vez.

—Se suponía que no ibas a volver a ver a Sai. Me lo habías prometido.

—Lo sé. Pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Era un adiós definitivo —dijo ella y continuó con la historia—. Cuando llegué a Amegakure, me fui directamente a su casa. Nada más entrar, me encontré a mi hermano inconsciente en el suelo y a Ino llorando a su lado, desconsoladamente. Le habían propinado una paliza como advertencia de que se apartara de la chica. Traté de llamar a la policía, pero Ino me rogó que no lo hiciera. Luego me pidió que los ayudara a huir.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—Sí. Acabamos huyendo.

—¿Del padre de Ino?

—Sí —miró directamente a Sasuke a los ojos y respondió con la voz compungida—. Su padre no es un hombre cualquiera es... es un capo de la mafia de Amegakure.

A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón.

—¿La mafia?

—Sí, la mafia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

—Estaba atrapada —dijo Hinata, en un tono que pedía claramente la comprensión de Sasuke—. No podía contactar contigo. No quería arriesgarme a llamarte por teléfono.

—¿Sai no podía evitar que os espiaran?

—El espionaje telefónico es difícil de localizar y evitar.

—Continúa.

—Estábamos completamente confusos y no sabíamos qué hacer. La mafia generalmente no toma rehenes ni daña a inocentes. Pero en este caso era distinto.

—¿Temías que me hicieran daño? —preguntó Sasuke, poco convencido.

—Sí.

—¿Y me dejaste aquí, sufriendo, preguntándome dónde estabas y por qué te habías marchado? Sí, ya veo como te preocupaste por mi—dijo con ironía.

—Era lo único que podía hacer para asegurarme de que no te sucedería nada —dijo ella y él no respondió—. Mi hermano estaba en un serio peligro. Estaba tratando de apartarse de la mafia, con la que había trabajado, y, al mismo tiempo, se había enamorado de la hija del jefe. Era una combinación fatal.

—¿Dónde está Sai?

Hinata miró al bebé.

—Ha huido.

—Pero tú estás aquí con su hijo.

—Sí.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirando cómo el pequeño jugaba con un pony musical. Era el único regalo que su padre no le había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano.

—¿Y la madre de Inojin?

—Ino tuvo un embarazo difícil. Siempre me preocupó que tuviera problemas en el parto.

—¿Y los tuvo?

—No. Fue largo, pero sin dificultades especiales. El problema fue que, después de que Inojin naciera, Ino se puso enferma. Ella pensaba que era estrés, causado por la situación y los continuos viajes.

¿Cuántos Estados habían recorrido? ¿Cuántas noches habían dormido en su vehículo o se habían lavado en los servicios de las gasolineras? ¿Cuántos días habían vivido del pescado que Sai pescaba?

—Ino tenía una tos que no se le quitaba. Pero, por muy enferma que se sintiera, se negaba a que la viera un médico.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temía llamar la atención?

—Sí —todavía recordaba a Ino, cansada y pálida—. Sai hizo todo lo que pudo para convencerla de que se hiciera una revisión médica por un profesional, pero no lo consiguió. Ella estaba dispuesta a ponerse bien por sus propios medios.

—¿Qué pretendía Sai? ¿Que pasarais en la carretera el resto de vuestra vida?

—Ino y él habían pensado inicialmente en ir a la frontera. Pero los contactos que Sai tenía le informaron de que la mafia había estado buscándolos allí —Hinata se miró las manos, donde las uñas mordidas eran la prueba de su nerviosismo—. No sabíamos dónde más estaban buscando. Sólo nos quedaba huir.

Habían sobrevivido con el poco dinero que tenían, mientras su hermano aceptaba trabajos de un día, falsificando sus identidades.

—¿Quién es, exactamente, el padre de Ino? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Inoichi Yamanaka. El FBI los llama «la Familia de Hollywood». Al parecer tiene ciertas conexiones con la empresa del cine y el ocio.

Sasuke suspiró.

—No sé nada sobre la mafia, más allá de lo que he visto en las películas sobre familias italianas de Nueva York o donde sea.

—La familia Yamanaka no es italiana —le aclaró Hinata, que, por desgracia, sabía de la mafia más de lo que habría querido saber. Su hermano, había sido uno de esos hombres que se habían hecho a sí mismos y que había sacrificado su alma entregándose al crimen organizado—. Mi hermano lo estaba planeando todo para poder mandarme a casa. Quería fingir su muerte, la de Ino y la de Inojin. Su intención era montar un supuesto accidente en el que yo fuera la única superviviente. Pero la enfermedad de Ino lo cambió todo.

—Debería haberos mandado a casa a todos. No tenía derecho a arrastraros con él.

—Ino no quería regresar. Odiaba lo que su padre representaba. Además, amaba a Sai y quería estar a su lado. Se había convertido en su esposó en una ceremonia cheroque.

—¿Ino murió?

—No, pero no vivirá mucho tiempo. La muchacha empeoró notablemente y Sai consiguió llevarla al hospital. Allí descubrieron que tenía un cáncer de pulmón. Sin tratamiento, no sobreviviría más de dos meses, así que tomamos la decisión de llevarla a su casa.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

Ella lo observó, tratando de sopesar hasta qué punto era sincero.

—¿Por qué no se llevó a su hijo? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No quería que su padre lo educara.

—¿Y Sai?

—No puede ocuparse de un niño en su situación. Sabe que el padre de Ino no cesará de buscarlo hasta que dé con él y lo mate. Los dos decidieron darle al pequeño la oportunidad de tener una vida ajena a ese mundo —Hinata recordó el doloroso momento de la separación, el llanto devastador que había teñido de desesperación la despedida. Se perdían el uno al otro y perdían a su único hijo—. Inventamos una mentira.

—¿Qué mentira?

—Yo habría de convertirme en la madre legal de Inojin. No había registro del nacimiento en ninguna clínica y los únicos testigos del parto éramos Sai y yo.

—¿Y el padre de Ino se creyó la historia?

—Nadie pensó que una muchacha que estaba a punto de morir de cáncer hubiera dado a luz un niño fuerte y sano diez meses antes.

Sasuke se preguntó si un delincuente de esa talla podía, realmente, haber sido engañado tan fácilmente.

—Y, ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿La mafia no te culpa de lo que ha sucedido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo fui la que devolvió a Ino a su familia. Sólo me dejaron claro que jamás perdonarían a mi hermano. El era parte de su organización y sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de sus actos. Le habían advertido que se mantuviera alejada de Ino. Además, lo culpan de haber hecho que empeorara por haber impedido que se tratara durante estos meses.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Quién piensa entonces la mafia que es el padre de Inojin? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Tú —respondió Hinata.

Por supuesto. ¿Quién si no? Era el único hombre con el que había estado y mantenía cierto parecido. Miró a Hinata, con su pelo largo y azulado, y sus curvas insinuantes. Cuando era un niño, para él había sido sólo la hermana pequeña de su amigo Sai. Pero con el tiempo, había florecido y madurado, convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer de piernas largas, cuya belleza había llegado a obsesionarlo.

La firme promesa que le había hecho a su hermano Sai de no tocarla, había significado uno de los mayores retos de su vida. Un día, a la orilla del lago, cuando contaba con dieciséis años, lo había instado a romper dicha promesa pidiéndole que se casara con ella en un ritual cheroquee. Así podrían estar juntos sin importar nada. Después de un tortuoso instante, él había recobrado el juicio.

—Vuelve a mí cuando cumplas los dieciocho.

Sasuke había pasado dos años saliendo con otras mujeres, pero ninguna había logrado sacar de su corazón a Hinata. Finalmente, el día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, ella se había entregado a él. Sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda, la había hecho suya, tomando su virginidad como un regalo. Y no importaba cuántas veces hicieran el amor, cuántas noches de tórrido encuentro se sucedieran; seguía ejerciendo sobre él un poder emocional, seguía obsesionándolo.

Sasuke no había querido enamorarse. Había visto cómo el amor había afectado a su madre, la destrucción que había causado en su vida. Su padre la había hecho sufrir. Tal y como Hinata lo había hecho sufrir a él.

Jamás debería haberle pedido que viviera con él, jamás...

—¿Sasuke?

El apartó de su mente aquellos dañinos pensamientos. O al menos lo intentó.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Con qué?

—Con el bebé.

Él miró al pequeño, que estaba investigando los límites de su encerramiento.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito que te comprometas a ser su padre.

Sasuke ocultó su desconcierto.

—Has dicho que la familia de Ino ya pensaba que lo era.

—Lo sé. Pero necesito que todos lo crean. Si levantamos sospechas, pueden acabar descubriendo la verdad.

—No tienes derecho a pedirme algo así. ¿Esperas que críe al hijo de tu hermano?

—No para siempre. Pero sí durante unos meses —dijo ella—. He pensado que podría quedarme en Konoha un tiempo. Podemos fingir una reconciliación que acabe en fracaso. Entonces me marcharé de la ciudad y así permitiré que empieces una nueva vida. Sólo para cubrir las apariencias seguiremos en contacto por el bebé.

Él la miró incrédulo. ¿De verdad pensaba que las cosas eran tan fáciles?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no tengo a una mujer en mi vida? —le preguntó, recordándole tácitamente el tiempo que hacía de su partida.

—¿L-la hay? —preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

—No —respondió él, contento con el efecto que aquella posibilidad había causado en ella.

Era una pequeña recompensa por los meses que había pasado preguntándose si ella se había marchado con otro hombre.

—Deberías haberte arriesgado a hacer una llamada de teléfono, Hinata. Al menos una.

—Me habría gustado hacerlo, quería hacerlo.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Ella miró hacia la ventana. —Pensaba en ti cada día.

Él también. Ella siempre estaba presente, como un hermoso fantasma del pasado.

—¿Por qué no pensaste en mí antes de partir a Suna?

—No me habrías permitido ver a mi hermano. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—Todos los problemas tienen siempre como protagonista a Sai.

—Ahora el protagonista es Inojin, un niño inocente —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Por favor, esto es importante, más importante de lo que imaginas. El padre de Ino probablemente no dejará de espiarnos por si Sai trata de contactar con nosotros. Seguramente intentará sacarle información a gente que conocemos. Así que necesito que todo el mundo piense que este hijo es nuestro.

Él maldijo entre dientes. ¿Qué debía hacer en una situación como aquélla? ¿Ignorar su súplica? ¿Dejar que la mafia se llevara al pequeño?

—Dos meses —dijo él—. Y voy a contarle todo a mi tío.

—¡No! —dijo ella sobresaltada—. ¡Nadie debe saberlo!

—No me gusta mentirle —no lo había hecho desde que era un niño.

—Por favor —se volvió hacia el pequeño y lo tomó en sus brazos—. Por favor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y Inojin aprovechó ese instante para sonreírle y desarmarlo por completo.

—¡Bien! —dijo cansado.

El día pasó muy deprisa. Después de que Sasuke se marchara a trabajar, ella se dedicó a limpiar y a recoger toda la casa. Incluso tuvo la feliz idea de hacer la cena, pensando tontamente que él llegaría a tiempo de comer con ella. Pero pasadas unas horas de espera, sin apetito y abatida, decidió recoger la mesa, perfectamente dispuesta, la comida ya se encontraba fría.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pretendía, retomar su vida tal y como la había dejado meses atrás? Si entonces no la había amado, tampoco iba a amarla en aquellos dos meses que iban a compartir. Necesitaba a Sasuke para ayudarla a salvar a Inojin. No podía esperar nada más de él. Podía desearlo, eso sí, pero no soñar con imposibles.

Cuando estaba acabando de recoger la mesa oyó que la puerta principal se abría. Sasuke estaba en casa. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía saludarlo? Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago; siempre la misma inquietud, desde su infancia. Porque lo había amado desde que tenía recuerdos sobre él y su presencia siempre despertaba en su interior aquel nerviosismo colegial. Hinata se disponía a guardar la comida, cuando él entró en la cocina.

—¿Has hecho la cena? —Ella levantó la mirada.

—Sí. ¿Tienes hambre? Se ha enfriado, pero puedo calentarla.

—He cenado en la ciudad.

—Oh... entiendo—dijo ella, claramente decepcionada—. ¿Has salido?

—Claro. ¿Pensabas que seguía trabajando a estas horas?

Ella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que lo que él hiciera no le importaba. Pero no pudo evitar interrogarlo. —¿Dónde has estado?

—He ido a tomar unas cervezas.

—¿A El Corral?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué has hecho?

—Ya te lo he dicho: tomar unas cervezas—dijo intentando sonar indiferente al interrogatorio de la chica, aunque se alegraba ver esos atisbos de celos.

¿Eso sería todo? ¿No había jugado al billar, ni había bailado con ninguna rubia despampanante?

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, eso es todo—respondió con hastío.

—Yo he limpiado la casa —dijo ella, cambiando de tema, furiosa consigo misma por aquel inesperado ataque de celos.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Lo hice por el niño.

—Ya —dijo él.

Viendo la carne que estaba en la nevera, sacó la bandeja, cortó un trozo y se lo tomó frío. Luego, con una cuchara, devoró ferozmente parte del puré de patata. Nada que ver con la cena íntima que ella había preparado.

—¿Le has hablado a alguien de Inojin y de mí?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera a Madara?

—Mi tío estaba muy ocupado hoy.

—¿Tanto como para no tener tiempo de hablar?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No me apetecía contarle nada.

Ella sintió un intenso dolor en el corazón. No le había apetecido hablar de ella, de la mujer con la que había vivido, quien aún lo amaba con veneración.

—Creo que, si la novia de un hombre regresa con un bebé suyo, debe explicarle la situación a su familia en lugar de irse de copas.

Él levantó una ceja. —Inojin no es mi hijo.

—Pero se supone que lo es, Sasuke.

—Pero no lo es.

Ella sintió unas increíbles ganas de llorar, de lanzarse al suelo y llorar desconsoladamente porque él no sentía nada por ella.

—No puedes actuar así si vamos a fingir que Inojin es nuestro bebé.

—Necesito un día o dos para asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido. Tampoco estas en posición de exigirme nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, metiendo los platos sucios en el fregadero.

—¿Dónde está el niño?

—Dormido. Son más de las diez, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Ya no eres mi novia, Hinata. No tienes derecho a pedirme nada, ni siquiera que pase la noche en casa. Puedo estar con quien yo quiera.

Ella se sintió decepcionada.

—Se supone que nos estamos reconciliando.

Los ojos de él brillaron como dos aceros de espada y la rabia lo invadió.

—Entonces también podrás calentarme la cama por las noches, ¿no? Así al menos me servirás para algo.

Hinata se quedó paralizada. ¿Eso era ella para Sasuke, alguien que le calentaba la cama, que servía como calmante de sus deseos sexuales? Sintió ganas de lanzarle un plato a la cabeza y salir de allí.

—Disculpa por tomarme retribuciones que no son las mías, pero no te preocupes, no te causaré molestias. Cuando llegue el momento me iré.

—Por supuesto. Ya lo hiciste una vez. No te va a costar nada volver a hacerlo.

Ella tuvo que controlar su dolor, él no sabía por todo lo que ella había pasado. —Mi intención era regresar.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Y ahora has vuelto con el hijo de Sai.

—Tienes que imaginar que es tuyo.

El la miró desafiante durante unos segundos.

—¿A Sai le pareció bien que lo trajeras aquí?

—Sí. Piensa que serás un buen padre. Él no te odia tanto como tú lo odias a él.

—Siempre te dice lo que quieres escuchar.

¿Como que Sasuke la amaba desde hacía años? Su hermano siempre insistía en que, a pesar de su negativa, el amor que Sasuke profesaba a Hinata era patente. Pero ella no lo creía así, no negaba que él la había deseado, se lo había demostrado siempre, pero entre el amor y el deseo hay una diferencia.

—Es su deber protegerme.

—¿Del mismo modo que te ha protegido durante estos diez meses?

Ella se estremeció.

—Por favor, no quiero hablar de Sai—dijo con voz lastimera.

Hinata cerró los ojos. No podía soportar la imagen de su hermano huyendo el resto de su vida, alejado de su mujer y de su hijo. Al abrirlos, vio que Sasuke la observaba, tal y como solía hacerlo antaño, en el silencio de la noche, mientras ella dormía.

—Está bien—dijo él—. Sé que lo has pasado mal.

—Sí —respondió ella. Pero no añadió que perderlo a él hacía que la situación fuera aún peor. Él tendió la mano como si quisiera apartar un mechón de su rostro. Pero la retiró antes de hacerlo.

—Me voy a la cama.

—Yo también —dijo ella, soltando el aire que tenía retenido.

Durante unos segundos, sus miradas permanecieron fijas la una en la otra. Ella fue la primera en apartar los ojos. Luego, cada cual se fue por su camino. Como heridos ex amantes que eran, buscaron refugio en sus dos dormitorios y cerraron las puertas silenciosamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Sasuke oyó el agua de la ducha correr, al tiempo que un llanto infantil llenaba la mañana. ¡Fantástico! Se puso la camisa y los vaqueros. Otro día que empezaba lleno de tensiones y ansiedades. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar a Inojin llorar amargamente hasta que Hinata lo atendiera? Sí, eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer, el niño no era nada suyo. Pero, mientras se ponía una bota, comenzó a sentirse tremendamente culpable. ¿Y si el pequeño se encontraba mal, o tenía miedo o...?

Maldición.

Sasuke se puso la otra bota. Si Hinata se estaba lavando el pelo podía tardar horas. Lo sabía porque en muchas ocasiones él mismo le había lavado su largo cabello. Y, como el idiota que era, aún fantaseaba con su pelo.

El bebé volvió a llorar y Sasuke no se lo pensó más y salió en su ayuda. El bebé estaba de pie en la cuna portátil, llorando desconsoladamente. Al ver a Sasuke el llanto se agudizó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Sasuke.

Las lágrimas habían empapado el dulce rostro del pequeño, y el sudor hacía que el pelo se le pegara a la cara. Era un cabello negro, muy negro, como el de Sai... o como el suyo. Inojin puso un gesto de descontento.

—Pa.. pa...

¿Quería decir «papá»? ¿Estaba llorando por Sai?

—No puedo ayudarte en eso, pequeño.

El niño miró al suelo y señaló un pequeño peluche.

—Pa...—Sasuke reparó en el animal de tela que tenía a sus pies.

—¿Es por esto por lo que lloras desconsoladamente? —Sasuke se agachó a por el pony—. Toma. —Se lo dio y el niño se lo metió en la boca como si se tratara de un caramelo.

—A ver si encuentro algo para limpiarte las lágrimas.

Miró alrededor y vio en un rincón una bolsa abierta, con pañales y toallitas. Pero no estaba seguro de que aquellas cosas sirvieran para la cara. Decidió que su camisa era el mejor pañuelo que podía usar. Así no se arriesgaría a irritarle los ojos con alguna sustancia dañina.

—Ahora estás mucho mejor.

Inojin se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

—Parece que tú opinas igual.

—Pa... —el bebé le ofreció su pony.

Sasuke agarró el muñeco, preguntándose qué debía hacer con él. Hasta que vio una llave en el lateral.

—¿Es que habla? —giró la cuerda hasta que del juguete surgió una dulce melodía—. Ya veo. Esto era lo que tú querías.

Le devolvió el muñeco y el pequeño volvió a sonreír con aquellos adorables hoyuelos que se hundían en sus mejillas. Sasuke se preguntó qué pensaría contarle Hinata cuando fuera mayor. Suponía que la verdad. O tal vez no.

—Yo sólo voy a ser tu padre durante un par de meses, así que no te acostumbres. —El niño volvió a darle el pony. —De acuerdo, le daré cuerda una vez más.

En ese instante, la puerta del baño se abrió y Hinata apareció en escena como una diosa, rodeada de vapor y con su pelo largo y mojado empapándole el albornoz.

—Inojin había tirado su caballo y estaba llorando.

No estaba tan cerca como para poder inhalar su aroma, pero tenía la certeza de que olería bien.

—Un pony.

—¿Cómo?

—Es un pony —dijo ella.

—Pa —repitió Inojin.

Sasuke miró el muñeco que estaba aún en su mano. ¿«Pa» significaba «pony»?

—Ya... —dijo él, devolviéndole al niño su juguete.

—Te voy a enseñar a cambiarle los pañales —dijo ella inesperadamente.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque se supone que tienes que comportarte como un padre durante las próximas ocho semanas.

—Puedes enseñarme lo que quieras, pero no tengo intención alguna de hacerlo yo.

Ella lo tendió en la cama y, con maestría, le quitó el pañal, cubriéndolo rápidamente, como si el pequeño pudiera sentir vergüenza. Sasuke hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

—He visto una de ésas antes, Hinata. De hecho, creo que incluso tengo una —se miró la bragueta—. Sí, seguro que sigue ahí.

Ella lo miró con sorna.

—Los niños tienden a orinar a sus congéneres cuando están sin pañal.

—¿De verdad? —Sasuke no pudo evitar una carcajada—. ¿Te lo ha hecho alguna vez?

—A mí no, pero a Sai sí.

Sasuke le hizo cosquillas en la tripa al pequeño.

—¿Así que te hiciste pis encima de tu padre? Seguro que eso puso al hombre duro en su sitio por una vez —Inojin se rió—. Estamos de acuerdo.

—¡No tiene gracia! —dijo Hinata.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué sonríes?

—No estoy sonriendo —dijo ella sin poder contenerse. Hinata siempre había tenido mucho sentido del humor y una risa fácil.

Mientras Inojin agitaba las piernas, ella lo limpió, le puso crema protectora y lo cubrió con el pañal.

—Gracias por ocuparte de él mientras estaba en la ducha.

—Lo único que he hecho ha sido devolverle su pony —y no estaba dispuesto a perder más su tiempo malcriando al hijo de Sai, ni hablando amigablemente con la mujer que lo había abandonado y le había roto el corazón—. Me tengo que ir —dijo secamente.

Todavía tenía que contarle a su tío que Hinata había vuelto, y mentirle sobre Inojin... Sasuke localizó a su tío en la oficina. Madara Uchiha repartía su tiempo entre dar lecciones de equitación y ejercer de guía para los visitantes. En aquellos días, el adinerado ranchero había decidido permanecer en casa con su mujer y su hijo recién nacido.

Madara había perdido a su primera mujer en un accidente de coche que a él lo había dejado discapacitado. Pero aquello no había sido impedimento para que, a pesar de llevar una pierna ortopédica, desarrollara una actividad tan atlética como la de cualquier vaquero.

—Hola —le dijo su tío, mirándolo desde el ordenado escritorio.

Al otro lado de la oficina estaba la mesa de Sasuke, siempre llena de papeles y archivos. El desorden era su forma de rebelión. No obstante, era cumplidor y trabajaba bien. Puede que llegara tarde a las reuniones o que se emborrachara algún viernes que otro. Pero no había tocado jamás los extremos a los que había llegado Sai.

Sasuke se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Su tío llevaba aquella trenza característica y que tanto decía sobre el carácter de un indio convencido. Madara había tratado de instruir tanto a Sai como a Sasuke en las costumbres de los cheroquees durante su adolescencia. Pero ambos muchachos habían hecho caso omiso de sus enseñanzas.

Por suerte, el tiempo había logrado que aquellas sabias enseñanzas acabaran por hacer mella en sus duros cerebros, aunque fuera levemente.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hinata ha vuelto.

La expresión de su tío se paralizó. —¿Está en tu casa?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

Madara se levantó y se sentó sobre el escritorio de Sasuke.

—Ella... bueno... —¿cómo iba a mentir a su tío, el hombre que había cuidado de él tras la muerte de su madre, que lo había tratado como a un hijo?

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde ha estado?

—Con Sai. Al parecer su hermano se estaba ocultando de unos criminales y Hinata tuvo que huir a su lado.

—¿Sai está bien?

—Creo que sí —dijo Sasuke sin dar detalles—. Lo más importante es que Hinata ha regresado con un bebé. Mi bebé.

Ya estaba, lo había hecho. Acababa de mentir con toda la convicción de que era capaz

—¡Guau! —su tío estaba atónito—. ¿Es un niño o una niña?

—Un niño y tiene diez meses. Se llama Inojin.

—¡Es increíble!

—Sí…

Durante unos segundos los dos se quedaron en silencio. Luego su tío dijo:

—¿Cómo te sientes? Sé cuánto te afecta lo de los hijos...

—Ilegítimos —Sasuke terminó la frase por él.

Sasuke había prometido hacía tiempo que jamás dejaría a una mujer embarazada sin antes haberse casado con ella. No haría lo que su padre había hecho. Hinata le había puesto en una posición de la que tenía que defenderse: aparentemente, para su tío, él acaba de incumplir una promesa.

—Hinata y yo estamos tratando de arreglar las cosas. Pero vamos despacio. Hay mucha tensión en este momento.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Puedes correr la voz? Cuenta que Hinata ha vuelto y menciona a Inojin. No quiero tener que contarlo yo —hizo una pausa—. También te agradecería que les dijeras que no nos abrumen. No podría soportar, en este momento, un montón de gente en mi casa con tartas y regalos.

—No te preocupes. Me encargaré de todo.

—Gracias. Ahora me voy. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Madara agarró la taza de café que tenía en una esquina.

—Hazme saber cuándo puedo ver a Hinata y a tu hijo.

Sasuke asintió, agarró su sombrero y salió por la puerta, sintiéndose culpable por aquel engaño al que se había visto obligado. Él no quería mentir.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. El enorme perro no dejaba de arañar la puerta y de ladrar. Incluso aullaba de vez en cuando. Iba a despertar al bebé. Lo había mirado por la ventana y, acto seguido, se había encerrado con llave. Era el bicho más grande y feo que jamás había visto. Probablemente tuviera pulgas y garrapatas, y quién sabe qué más. Quizás incluso la rabia. Ya estaba bien. Había llegado el momento de llamar a Sasuke.

Después de todo, aunque los teléfonos estuvieran pinchados, el tema de conversación no sería comprometedor.

—¿Diga? —respondió él.

—Sasuke, soy Hinata —no hubo respuesta—. Hay una enorme bestia en la puerta. Ladra y aúlla como un desesperado.

—Ése es Susano.

—¿Quién?

—Mi perro. ¿Tiene el aspecto de una bestia del infierno?

—Sí.

—Confirmado. Es él. Suele marcharse durante unos días y luego regresa gimiendo y llorando para que le perdone. Déjalo entrar, no te hará nada.

—¿Hablas en serio? Si está completamente sucio.

—Ha debido de estar jugando en el barro. Bueno, espera ahí, que voy a ayudarte.

—Date mucha prisa por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Tras un rato de espera, el bebé se despertó llorando. Lo tomó en brazos, se lo llevó al salón y, sentada en el sofá, siguió esperando.

—Papá está a punto de llegar —le dijo al pequeño.

—Pa, pa…

Finalmente, oyó que un vehículo se aproximaba y concluyó que era Sasuke. Pasado un tiempo prudencial, pensó que la fiera estaría a buen recaudo y se atrevió a abrir la puerta, dejando la mosquitera para que taponara la entrada. En la distancia, vio a Sasuke tratando de bañar a la ilustre bestia. Momentos después, Sasuke se aproximó a la casa completamente empapado. Hinata no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—¿Quién le ha dado el baño a quién?

—Muy graciosa. ¿Podrías traerme una toalla?

Diligentemente, ella le proporcionó lo que pedía, abriendo la mosquitera un poco para entregárselo. Sasuke se secó a sí mismo primero, y luego hizo lo propio con el perro.

—Sal a conocer a Susano. —Hinata abrazó al bebé.

—¿Y si muerde a Inojin?

—Le gustan los niños—ella lo miró indecisa.

—Eso espero.

—Te aseguro que no le va a hacer nada.

—De acuerdo.

Abrió completamente la puerta y salió. Sasuke los guió hacia el columpio del porche y el perro los siguió. —Susano, dile hola a Hinata.

El perro se sentó y le dio la pata.

—¡Cielo santo! —se rió ella ante tan inesperados buenos modales.

—Da... da... da... —dijo Inojin.

—¿Tú también quieres saludar al perrito? —le preguntó Sasuke—. Ven.

Se puso una toalla seca en el regazo y tomó al pequeño en brazos. Mientras el niño tocaba al can, éste le devolvía el gesto lamiéndole la mano.

—¡Es muy dócil! —dijo Hinata. Era tan manso como una oveja, aunque mucho más feo, eso sí—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—De la perrera. Cuando te marchaste... Bueno, necesitaba a alguien que me hiciera compañía. La casa estaba tan silenciosa... Susano le da vida.

—Yo..., lo siento —sintiéndose inmensamente culpable, centró su atención en el perro. El animal había posado la cabeza en la rodilla de Sasuke y Inojin seguía tocándolo.

—¿Lo ves? Se han caído bien.

—Sí —dijo ella, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Sasuke era en aquel instante el retrato del hombre perfecto, con un bebé en brazos y un leal perro a sus pies. Comenzó a balancear el columpio y Inojin se apoyó en su pecho. Susano se tumbó.

—Se está muy bien aquí fuera —dijo Sasuke.

Ella asintió. Había un ambiente cálido y el campo estaba exuberantemente florecido.

—El paisaje siempre está más hermoso después de una tormenta.

Inojin cerró los ojos y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

—¿Has sacado ya la ropa que te habías dejado en mi dormitorio?

—No, todavía no.

La había visto en el armario mientras buscaba por micrófonos, y le había sorprendido que la tuviera aún allí, que no la hubiera regalado ni quemado durante aquel año y medio de ausencia.

—¿Mi coche está todavía en el garaje?

—Sí, pero no tiene batería.

—Tengo que devolver el de alquiler el viernes.

—Te arreglaré el tuyo.

—Gracias —susurró ella—. Te agradezco de verdad tu ayuda.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Hinata sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Él comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda del pequeño hasta que, de pronto, se quedó quieto. Acababa de tomar conciencia de la familiar escena que estaba protagonizando: esposa, hijo y perro.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Le entregó el pequeño a Hinata y, aunque se removió, no llegó a despertarse.

—Ya puedes arreglártelas con Susano, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Qué debo darle de comer?

—Cualquier cosa.

—Le daré unas sobras. Para esta noche haré pollo y algo le tocará.

—No cuentes conmigo para la cena —le dijo él—. Probablemente volveré tarde otra vez. No me esperes levantada.

—No lo haré —respondió ella, aún sabiendo que permanecería en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensando en él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Hinata no podía dormir. Lo intentaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sai, en Ino y, sobre todo, en Sasuke. Echaba de menos ser su compañera, su amante y su amiga. Se sentó en el sofá del cuarto de estar, con la lámpara alumbrando tímidamente su insomnio. Susano estaba a su lado, medio dormido.

—Eres un buen perro —le dijo, acariciándole las orejas—. ¿Te sientes solo? —su dueño aún no había aparecido. Ya era la una y cuatro minutos de la madrugada, según el reloj del DVD—. Duermes en su cama, ¿verdad? Tiempo atrás yo también solía hacerlo.

Añoraba el calor de su cuerpo, despertar en sus brazos cada día. El reloj marcó un minuto más y después otro. El tiempo pasaba lenta y pesadamente.

De pronto, oyó el motor del vehículo de Sasuke. El corazón se le aceleró. Le había dicho que no lo esperaría despierta y, sin embargo, allí estaba. La llave sonó en la cerradura. Ya era muy tarde para fingirse dormida. El perro agitó la cola y se estiró. Nada más entrar Sasuke los vio, a Susano y a ella. El perro se puso de pie y ella se estiró el camisón.

Hinata notó un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Por qué siempre le afectaba tanto su presencia?

Sasuke se inclinó a acariciar a Susano, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Hinata.

—No esperaba verte.

—No podía dormir y no quería molestar al bebé.

Él se alzó de nuevo y la visión de su imponente cuerpo la perturbó. Recordaba a la perfección cada milímetro de su espectacular anatomía: sus hombros anchos, los músculos esculpidos, las caderas estrechas. Desde su adolescencia se había sentido fascinada por su pujante sexualidad. Como mujer, jamás había dejado de desearlo.

—Fui a El Corral otra vez.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque se nota que has bebido.

—No estoy borracho.

También lo sabía, porque Sasuke jamás conducía borracho.

—No sé qué hacer conmigo mismo. Esto me está resultando muy duro.

Ella se mordió una vez más las ya escasas uñas que tenía.

—Siento causarte tantos problemas.

—Lo superaré.

¿De verdad? No estaba tan segura. Pero nunca había estado segura de nada cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Podía sonreír y, acto seguido, mostrarse sombrío. A veces se convertía en su mejor amigo y otras era como un extraño. Había muchas cosas de sí mismo que mantenía ocultas.

Sasuke dejó las llaves sobre una estantería.

—Me pregunto dónde estará. ¿Tú lo sabes?

Hinata supo inmediatamente que se refería a Sai. —No, no lo sé. Pero espero saber algo sobre él en breve.

—¿Cuándo, cómo?

—Quedamos en una llamada de teléfono al final de este mes —Sai necesitaba saber que su hijo estaba bien.

La voz de Sasuke se volvió amarga.

—¿Una llamada? A mí no me concediste una llamada.

—Esto es distinto. Será con un dispositivo especial que me ha proporcionado él y que encripta la comunicación.

—Eso significa que no importa que la línea esté «pinchada».

—No. Aunque me quedaré más tranquila si de aquí a entonces me hubiera podido asegurar de que tenemos vía libre. Si algo saliera mal... —dejó que las palabras se diluyeran en el silencio de la habitación.

—¿Dónde estaba la última vez que lo viste?

—¿Importa realmente? Ya no estará allí, eso está claro.

—Buen quiebro, Hinata.

¿Por qué era tan duro?

—Ojalá no odiaras tanto a Sai.

—Ojalá tú dejaras de defenderlo.

—No puedo —no después de haber compartido tanto dolor, tantas lágrimas. Y no solo en su infancia, sino también en la edad adulta—. Es la única familia que me queda.

—Destrozó nuestras vidas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te mantuvo alejado de mí hasta que tuve la edad adecuada?

—Primero no me permitía tocarte y luego quería obligarme a que me casara contigo. Siempre interfirió en nuestra relación.

—No creo que fuera interferir esperar que te casaras conmigo.

Sasuke la miró fijamente y ella notó la tensión que había en sus ojos.

—Es más que eso. Tu hermano es un ex convicto, un ladrón.

—Es un buen hombre que ha tomado un mal camino. Y tú le has dado la espalda.

—¿Crees que es darle la espalda asumir una paternidad que no me corresponde?

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por la emoción que albergaba su tono. Miró al hombre que tenía delante y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No pudo evitar pensar en el otro bebé. Se había ido a Suna con el hijo de Sasuke en su vientre. Pero jamás podría admitir lo que le había sucedido a su hijo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia la ventana.

—Da miedo.

Ella siguió su mirada, tratando de averiguar a qué se refería.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todo este asunto de la mafia me provoca la sensación de que la noche tiene ojos.

—No hay nadie ahí fuera.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé.

Se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de vivir así durante un año y medio?

—No tenía otra opción —pensó en su bebé otra vez, aquel pequeño ser que había albergado en su vientre.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—A mí también —susurró ella—. A mí también.

Tres días después, Sasuke estaba afeitándose, cuando Hinata hizo una incursión en el baño alegando, que se le había corrido el maquillaje. El maldijo para sí. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan hermosa? Tiempo atrás solían compartir espacios confinados sin que ello supusiera un problema. Pero en aquel entonces había sido diferente, porque eran amantes.

—Estoy deseando conocer a la mujer de Madara —dijo ella, mientras se pasaba suavemente un algodón por debajo del ojo.

Sasuke no respondió. Se estaban preparando para una cena en casa de su tío, la aparición pública de ambos como pareja reconciliada y padres de un bebé de diez meses. Había aceptado la mentira y ya no tenía más remedio que hacer su papel.

¿Cómo debía comportarse? ¿Sería evidente su confusión y la rabia que aún sentía hacia la mujer que lo había herido? Acabó de afeitarse y se volvió hacia ella. Su rostro lucía hermoso, con aquellos ojos perlas y los labios sugerentes.

—¿Cómo demonios vamos a superar esto?

—¿Te refieres a esta noche?

—Probablemente se notará que estamos tensos.

Hinata se miró las manos. Se había limado las uñas y se las había pintado. Pero seguían siendo una clara muestra de su propio nerviosismo.

—Quizás deberíamos besarnos —dijo ella.

A Sasuke se le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Qué?

—Para perdernos el miedo.

Él sintió deseos de gritar, de decirle que estaba loca, que lo ultimo que necesitaba era saborear el dulzor de sus labios. Pero al ver cómo se los humedecía, se rindió al deseo.

—¿Crees que eso funcionará?

—P-podríamos intentarlo.

En aquel instante él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de apaciguar su apetito por ella.

—Sólo una vez —dijo él.

Ella volvió a mojarse los labios.

—De acuerdo.

De pronto, el reflejo de ella en el espejo se hizo presente. Su delicado perfil se dibujó sobre el material pulido. «¡Cielo santo!», se dijo a sí mismo. «No debería estar haciendo esto». Pero lo hizo de todos modos. Se inclinó sobre ella e inhaló la suave fragancia de su piel. Ella también se aproximó. Él masculló un sonido ininteligible y sus bocas se unieron, trayendo a la memoria otros besos. ¡Cuánto deseaba abrazarla! Pero no lo hizo, temeroso de no poder detenerse ahí.

Ella, sin embargo, hundió los dedos entre su pelo y apretó sus labios contra los de él. A Sasuke se le nubló la mente, se le pobló de oscuros sueños sobre noches de deseo en brazos de su amada. Al notar que el corazón se le aceleraba, tomó conciencia del error que estaba cometiendo y se apartó de ella.

Sus cuerpos apenas se habían rozado, sus labios apenas se habían sentido. Sin embargo, el tacto de ella quedó vigente en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se volvió hacia el espejo y sus miradas se encontraron.

Notó sus pezones endurecidos y recordó lo fácil que era estimularla. Tan fácil como para ella excitarlo a él.

—Tengo que terminar de prepararme —le dijo.

—Yo iré a ver cómo está Inojin —se encaminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir—. Sasuke...

—¿Sí?

—El beso, ¿te ha ayudado, aunque sólo fuera un poco?

—No —respondió él.

Sólo había conseguido hacer que deseara lo que no podía tener, y hacer que se preguntara si Hinata sentía lo mismo. ¿Qué importaba? Las historias de los cuentos de hadas no se correspondían con la vida real. Él no era el príncipe azul, ni podía darle a ella cuanto necesitaba. Más bien se había convertido en un patético amargado incapaz de pensar en nadie que no fuera él mismo.

—Pensé que quizás... tenía la esperanza...—sus frases se desvanecieron inconclusas y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Con el corazón dolorido. Con un espejo. Ante una imagen de sí mismo que habría deseado quebrar en mil pedazos.

La cena había sido cuidadosamente servida en el comedor. Aunque Sasuke y Hinata eran los únicos invitados, había comida para repetir varias veces. Inojin disfrutaba del guacamole que Hinata le daba de su plato con mucho más deleite que de su puré de verduras.

Mientras el recién nacido dormía, Madara y su esposa, Mito, intercambiaban pruebas de afecto. El había puesto la mano sobre su rodilla y ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Hinata no recordaba ningún momento en el que Sasuke y ella hubieran estado así.

Siempre había habido entre ellos una intensa pasión, pero jamás se sentían tan relajados. No importaba cuántos años pasaran juntos: siempre había cierta tensión. Porque ella lo amaba a él, pero él no la amaba a ella.

—Vuestro hijo es encantador —dijo Mito.

Inojin levantó el rostro y sonrió. La mujer de Madara era muy hermosa, con un increíble cabello rojo que le enmarcaba el rostro.

—Gracias.

Sasuke no dijo nada, hasta que su tío añadió:

—Se parece a ti.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —dijo Madara y se levantó para tomar al niño en brazos. El pequeño soltó una carcajada—. ¿Es siempre tan simpático?

—Me temo que sí —dijo Hinata, viendo la cálida sonrisa de su sobrino—. Por un lado está bien que le guste la gente pero, por otro, tengo miedo de que confíe en lo extraños.

—No me lo parece —dijo inesperadamente Sasuke.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó su tío.

—A lo de que se parezca a mí.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la habitación. —Es mucho más guapo que yo —declaró finalmente, relajando el incómodo instante. Tratando de reparar el mal hecho, agarró al pequeño. Pero, segundos después, Inojin le echó los brazos a Madara.

Otro extraño momento. Inojin parecía saber claramente cuál de los dos hombres se sentía cómodo con él.

—Está claro que tienes espíritu de padre —dijo Sasuke, apartándose.

—¡Qué dices, si al principio estaba completamente aterrado! —dijo Madara manteniendo un tono jovial y ligero. Miró a su mujer—. ¿O no?

—Sí, lo estaba, sobre todo durante el embarazo.

—Yo me perdí esa parte —dijo Sasuke y miró a Hinata.

Ella luchó por mantener los ojos bien altos. No quería pensar en el embarazo, en la intensa sensación de tener una vida dentro. Miró a Inojin. El otro bebé, el suyo, dormía apaciblemente entre los ángeles.

—¿Quieres ver la habitación del recién nacido? —le preguntó Mito.

Hinata dejó el plato en la mesa.

—¿No lo despertaremos?

—No. Duerme profundamente. Sólo llora cuando tiene hambre. Pero, eso sí, cuando lo hace, lo hace con fuerza.

Hinata sonrió. Era reconfortante oír a otra mujer hablar sobre su hijo.

La habitación era alegre y brillante, con una cuna pintada en rojo y blanco y las paredes decoradas con manzanas de caramelo. Había un montón de peluches en una esquina. Hinata miró de un lado a otro.

—Es preciosa.

En ese instante entró Madara con Inojin. El pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido y entusiasmado.

—Creo que le gusta.

—Eso parece —Hinata no había visto nunca a Inojin tan emocionado con nada.

Claro que, hasta entonces, tampoco lo había llevado a ninguna habitación especialmente diseñada para un niño. Su vida había transcurrido entre coches, camping y moteles baratos.

Sasuke también estaba allí, detrás de su tío, en un segundo plano. Inojin dio un pequeño gritito y Madara le besó la mejilla.

—Puedes traerlo a jugar aquí cuando quieras —le dijo a Hinata.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

—¿Qué tal si tomamos café? —dijo Mito, y todos regresaron al salón.

Una vez sentados en el sofá, Hinata le dio a Inojin un zumo de naranja, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Después, se quedó dormido mientras se tomaba un biberón. Hinata se bebió su café y Mito, Madara y ella charlaron durante el resto de la velada.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, buscando ocasionalmente la mirada de Hinata, sin que ella pudiera adivinar en qué pensaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

De vuelta a casa aquella misma noche, Hinata entró en la cocina, mientras Sasuke escribía algo en un trozo de papel. Dejó el bolígrafo al verla aparecer. Se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera. Pero, a pesar de la anchura de la ropa, sus senos se agitaban tentadores bajo la tela.

—¿Inojin se ha dormido? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

—Supongo que ha tenido un día muy agitado.

—No está acostumbrado a ver a mucha gente. Teníamos que andarnos con mucho cuidado mientras huíamos. Nunca sabíamos en quién podíamos confiar—ella suspiró—. Quizás por eso sea tan sociable. Está ansioso por relacionarse.

—Le ha gustado mucho Madara.

—Tu tío le gusta a todo el mundo.

—Sí —Sasuke jamás se atrevería a admitir que le había dolido la clara preferencia por su tío que el pequeño había mostrado.

Hinata se preparó una taza de leche caliente en el microondas.

—¿Quieres que salgamos fuera? —preguntó él—. Podríamos sentarnos un rato en el porche.

—Sí, claro —ella tomó la taza y sopló suavemente el humo que emergía de ella.

El ambiente exterior era un poco frío. La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo y una leve brisa traía hasta ellos los aromas de la noche.

Sasuke adoraba el paisaje de Konoha. La familia de Hinata se había trasladado allí cuando ella contaba con catorce años. Él tenía por aquel entonces dieciséis y era un muchacho rebelde con demasiados sueños atroces. Su hermano Sai ya había realizado por entonces la mitad de las fechorías que Sasuke sólo había imaginado.

—Supuse que sería mejor hablar aquí que en la casa —dijo él, consciente de que alguien podría haber entrado y colocado micrófonos.

—Mañana revisaré todo de nuevo —dijo ella.

Él asintió, comprendiendo lo agotador que debía de ser todo aquello para ella.

—¿Querías que habláramos de algo? —preguntó Hinata.

—Estaba pensando en arreglar la habitación extra para Inojin.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Es absurdo tener una habitación llena de trastos —la reacción que Inojin había tenido al ver el dormitorio del bebé de Madara le había llegado al corazón—. Quizás podríamos decorar las paredes y comprar muebles adecuados, con algunos juguetes.

—No me queda demasiado dinero. Me gasté la herencia de mi madre en ayudar a Sai.

—Lo sé —dijo él, mirando las ramas de los árboles que se agitaban levemente—. Yo pagaré todo eso y, cuando te vayas, te lo puedes llevar.

—Gracias —la voz se le quebró y él notó que ella estaba feliz y triste a un tiempo. Estaba emocionalmente confusa.

—¿Quién ocupó mi puesto? —dijo ella de repente.

La pregunta lo desconcertó. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A su corazón, a su cama?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al rancho. ¿A quién contratasteis para ocuparse de los eventos del rancho?

—A nadie. Yo asumí el trabajo, pero Choza y su asistente me ayudan.

Ella tomó un sorbo de leche.

—¿Te importaría que recuperara mi puesto? Necesito un trabajo para mantenernos a Inojin y a mí.

—No, no me importa. Pero, ¿qué harás con Inojin?

—Me lo llevaré conmigo al trabajo. Cuando no pueda, trabajaré desde casa.

No podía imaginarse cómo se las iba a arreglar para ocuparse del niño y de sus tareas al mismo tiempo, pero las mujeres tenían la capacidad de abarcar lo inabarcable.

—De acuerdo. Se está organizando una boda. Te puedes ocupar de ella. La novia está siendo bastante difícil, y cambia de opinión continuamente. Incluso el chef Choza ha estado a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Muy bien, me encanta coordinar bodas. Ayudaré a la novia a que tome las decisiones correctas.

Él sabía muy bien cuánto le gustaba organizar bodas. De hecho, su marcha a Amegakure había estado justificada por una supuesta convención sobre el tema. Después de dieciocho meses, allí estaba ella de vuelta, con el hijo de Sai.

—¿Alguna vez se te pasó por la cabeza mentirme, decirme que Inojin era hijo mío?

—¿Cómo? ¡No, jamás! —dejó la taza en el suelo.

La había confundido con aquel repentino cambio de tema.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Completamente segura.

Sus ojos le resultaron más violáceos que nunca y el pelo le parecía más brillante, con ese tono azul que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Necesitaba saberlo.

—Si Inojin fuera tuyo, ¿me habrías pedido que me casara contigo?

Él se aclaró la garganta. La sentía tremendamente seca. Al contrario que a ella, no le gustaban las bodas.

—Sí —él frunció el ceño—. Sabes muy bien lo que siento respecto a los hijos ilegítimos. Mi tío Madara también lo sabe.

—¿Te dijo algo al respecto?

—Sí. Pero le respondí que las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre tú y yo en este momento. Dudo que esté esperando un anuncio de boda inminente por nuestra parte.

—Pero esperará que suceda en algún momento.

—Quizás. No importa: no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

Ella enlazó las manos sobre su regazo con un movimiento nervioso. Estaba allí sentada, ignorante de cuán hermosa era aún con la ropa grande ocultando su hermoso cuerpo.

De pronto, deseó que aquel niño hubiera sido suyo, para así haberse visto obligado a casarse con ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Hinata y Sasuke pasaron la tarde del jueves comprando muebles para el cuarto de Inojin. Sasuke miró al pequeño que se reía y hacía ruidos, sentado en su sillita.

—¿Cómo nos va a ayudar a elegir metido en el coche?

—Dudo que lo haga de ninguna manera. Un niño de diez meses no tiene mucho poder de decisión en lo que a cunas respecta.

—Seguro que tiene algo que decir —tomó al pequeño en brazos y el niño se puso a saltar emocionado—. Mucho mejor así, ¿lo ves?

Inojin tenía un aspecto muy tierno en brazos de su Sasuke. Nadie habría podido sospechar jamás que no fueran padre e hijo.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —le preguntó al pequeño al pararse frente a un conjunto en colores azules y amarillos.

Pero el bebé no reaccionó. Estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con la camisa de Sasuke. Muy pronto reparó en el pendiente de aro que llevaba. Había sido un regalo de Hinata al cumplir los veintidós.

—¡Esto es exactamente lo que necesitas! —dijo él, al ver un caballito de madera.

—Pa... pa... pa...

—Sí, es un pony.

Puso al niño sobre el caballito y el bebe agitó los brazos, sin parar de reírse y gritar jocosamente.

Hinata todavía recordaba vivamente el día en que Inojin había nacido. Lo había recogido amorosamente en sus brazos. Sasuke sonrió otra vez.

—Tenemos que comprarle esto y todo lo que va a juego —levantó a Inojin del caballito—. Ya te dije que él nos ayudaría a elegir. Deberíamos buscar algunos cuadros con carruseles para las paredes. ¿O eso es muy de niña?

Hinata se rió.

—A los niños también les gustan las norias y esas cosas.

—Sí, supongo que sí —comenzó a balancear al niño de arriba abajo—. También tenemos que comprarle un parquecito, para que pueda jugar dentro sin peligro. Tienen que estar por aquí, ¿verdad?

El niño señalaba el caballito.

—Pa... pa...

—Sí, ése va a ser tu pony —Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata—. Los empleados del rancho han estado preguntando por ti.

—¿Sí?

El carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

—Les he dicho que el lunes te reincorporas al trabajo.

—¿Te preocupa lo que piensen o lo que digan?

—Sé que están hablando de nosotros a mis espaldas.

Dejó a Inojin en el coche, pero el pequeño protestó. El trató de consolarlo con un pato de plástico, pero Inojin lo tiró al suelo. Acabó dándole el biberón.

—Estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a esta nueva situación. Pero no es fácil —continuó Sasuke.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—¿De verdad? ¿Piensas que podré llegar a gustarle a Inojin tanto como le gusta mi tío?

—Creo que ya le gustas más. Él nota que estás más cómodo con él.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que eso es verdad. Pero, a pesar de todo, no estoy dispuesto a cambiarle los pañales.

Ella se rió.

—La mayoría de los padres dicen eso.

—Yo lo cumpliré.

Ella sonrió, contenta con aquel cambio de actitud. Poco a poco, se iba metiendo el papel de padre de Inojin. Estaba claro que quería ganarse el afecto del pequeño.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Por comprarle todas estas cosas.

—No tiene importancia.

Claro que la tenía. Cualquier esfuerzo que él hiciera por Inojin importaba.

Mientras buscaban la sección de los parques de bebé, Sasuke se detuvo con una nueva preocupación.

—¿Has conseguido contactar con el técnico en comunicaciones?

—Sí —respondió ella. Había llamado hacía unos días desde un teléfono público, siempre con la sensación de estar siendo observada—. Vendrá la semana próxima.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto?

—No vive en esta área.

Sasuke esperó a que un grupo de clientes pasaran de largo antes de seguir con la conversación.

—¿Realmente crees que los teléfonos estarán pinchados?

—Probablemente lo estén. No creo que la mafia vaya a dejar a mi hermano escapar tan fácilmente.

Él se quedó pensativo antes de añadir:

—Quizás debiéramos fingir una conversación erótica por teléfono, algo que les queme los oídos.

Ella lo miró atónita.

—¿Quieres que gima por teléfono, sabiendo que alguien nos escucha?

El se rió.

—Imagínate las caras cuando oigan la grabación.

Lo último que quería era pensar en los rostros de aquellos delincuentes al oírla gemir.

—Lo que quieres es aumentar tu ego.

El se aproximó lentamente y la tomó del brazo.

—Te aseguro que «aumentarías» algo muy diferente a mi ego —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—. Admítelo, ¿a que te gusta la idea de calentarme?

Ella no respondió. Aunque fuera así, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

—Eres un pervertido —respondió ella.

—¿Tú crees? Sí, quizás lo sea. Por eso te voy a llamar mañana por la mañana desde la oficina, cuando estés medio desnuda y aún en la cama.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, al regresar a casa, Sasuke se encontró a Hinata trabajando en el jardín. Quizás fuera el modo de apaciguar su frustración sexual por la promesa incumplida de la llamada que nunca realizó. Se aproximó a ella.

—Te he traído algo de comer.

Ella se volvió y lo miró. Tenía los pantalones manchados de tierra y el pelo recogido en una coleta despeinada. El sol había tostado ligeramente sus mejillas.

—No tengo hambre.

El le tendió la bolsa haciendo caso omiso a su protesta.

—Es uno de esos deliciosos bocados que prepara el chef Choza.

—Ahora no puedo. Estoy plantando un semillero.

El increíble cocinero la había convencido tiempo atrás de la necesidad de utilizar ingredientes orgánicos. Sasuke se volvió hacia el bebé, que estaba metido en su parque, jugando con unas bolas.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeñajo?

El niño alzó la vista.

—Seguro que quieres probar la comida de tu madre —dijo él y abrió la bolsa.

Curioso ante la oferta, el pequeño se puso de pie y se aproximó a él.

Sasuke le dio una cucharada de pastel de plátano que Inojin saboreó rápidamente, exigiendo más, casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué te ha hecho ponerte a plantar?

—Sabes que lo hago todas las primaveras.

—Pero si sólo vas a estar aquí dos meses, ¿no crees que es una pérdida de tiempo?

—Son lechugas, así que podré recogerlas antes de marcharme.

—Sólo tratas de mantenerte ocupada para no pensar en lo que te dije ayer.

—¡No es cierto! —dijo irritada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Estás enfadada porque no te he llamado?

—No —dijo ella, mientras veía cómo le daba de comer a Inojin.

El la miró y se metió una insinuante cucharada en la boca.

—Sí que lo estás.

—De acuerdo, quizás lo esté —agitó la mano para librarse de una persistente abeja que la rondaba—. Bueno, no sé, quizás sí esté molesta. Me has tenido en vilo toda la mañana esperando a ver si llamabas o no.

Finalmente no lo había hecho y, de algún modo, ella lo había sentido como un gesto de rechazo.

—No hablaba en serio.

—Claro que hablabas en serio.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, puede que en parte sí —dijo él—. Pero no puedes culparme: he estado dieciocho meses sin una mujer.

—No me lo creo.

—¿Piensas que he estado con otras mujeres?

—Al menos te lo has planteado.

—¡Por supuesto que me lo he planteado! Desapareciste durante un año y medio —puntualizó él.

Ella se quitó los guantes de jardinería.

—A mí no se me pasó por la cabeza en ningún instante acostarme con otro hombre.

¡Fantástico! Iba a conseguir que encima él se sintiera culpable.

Inojin hizo un suave sonido con la garganta y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el pequeño estaba esperando a que le diera una cucharada.

—¡Si se empacha con todo ese azúcar, vas a ser tú el que se quede despierto toda la noche! —dijo Hinata.

—¡Cómo si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! —dijo él. Debería haberse ido al bar a ahogar sus penas en alcohol—. Pues, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que siento no haberme buscado una amante.

—Y, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque te echaba de menos —respondió él inesperadamente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me echabas tanto de menos?

—Eso acabo de decir —una estúpida admisión de la que ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Y, ¿qué hiciste?

—Sobre qué.

—Sobre el sexo—preguntó avergonzada

—Me emborrachaba y veía porno.

Ella inspiró conmocionada. —¡No!

Su puritana reacción le hizo sonreír. —Claro que sí. Tengo una colección de cine X que te dejaría sin respiración.

—¡Cielo santo! —Hinata, con cara de santa, se limitó a mirarlo boquiabierta.

Él se carcajeó y le tendió la bolsa con la comida.

—Anda, cómete lo que te he traído. Luego te pondré una película.

Ella agarró la bolsa y los dos se rieron. —Eres un demonio, Sasuke.

—Y tú sigues deseando que te hubiera llamado.

—Quizás—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ella deslizó la mano dentro de la bolsa, sacó parte del contenido y se lo metió seductoramente en la boca. Ella también podía ser un demonio cuando se lo proponía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

—¿Hinata?

Oyó la voz de Sasuke entre sueños y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. —He terminado.

Ella se incorporó. —¿Terminado?

Pronto reparó en lo que estaba diciendo. Sasuke había trabajado en la habitación del bebé durante todo el fin de semana. Había comprado más muebles, había añadido pequeñas cosas que él tenía y estaba dando los últimos toques.

Quería sorprender a Inojin, lo que implicaba sorprenderla a ella también.

Miró al reloj. Eran más de las diez de la noche.

—Hace una hora acosté a Inojin. Está con Susano. ¿Quieres ver el dormitorio?

—Estoy ansiosa —dijo ella.

El sonrió y se levantó del sofá animándola a seguirlo.

—La verdad es que me ha quedado muy bien.

Ella lo acompañó excitada, pero lo que se encontró superó con mucho sus expectativas.

—¡Sasuke! —¡Era preciosa! Había decorado cada rincón con infinito cuidado—. ¡Es increíble! A Inojin le va a encantar.

—Eso espero —dijo Sasuke y se metió los pulgares en los bolsillos del vaquero—. No quiero que se sienta menos que otros chicos.

—Todavía es un bebé. No se da cuenta de nada.

—El tiempo pasa rápido. Muy pronto comenzará a andar, luego a hablar. Se empezará a hacer preguntas sobre su padre... sobre mí.

—Sí, sobre ti.

—¿Y cuando sea lo suficientemente adulto como para poder comprender todo lo que ha sucedido? ¿Le dirás quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres?

—Sai y Ino no quieren que lo sepa a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

—Ya solucionaremos esos problemas cuando lleguen. Mi intención es mandaros dinero cuando ya os establezcáis en algún sitio.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban la honradez y amabilidad que hacían de él quién era.

—Esto no es una cuestión de dinero, Sasuke.

—Lo sé.

Pero era importante para él.

—Te va a respetar mucho.

—¿Cómo, si no me tiene cerca?

—Le contaré la verdad sobre ti.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Mi padre fue un bastardo. El de Sai también lo fue. Y el tuyo no se queda atrás.

Imágenes de su niñez se deslizaron en la mente de Hinata. Recordó a su padre, maldiciendo acerca de su podrido hijastro, a Sai dando un portazo a su madre sin dejar de fumar delante de la televisión. Ella siempre en la cocina, no hacía sino fregar, siempre silenciosa, sin hacer ruido, con la esperanza de no romper un plato, de no hacer nada que llamara la atención.

—Creo que la que se llevó la peor parte fuiste tú. Sai, al fin y al cabo, no recuerda a su padre, y yo ni siquiera lo conocí. Pero tú tuviste que soportar al tuyo, siempre tratando de complacerlo.

—Me alegré mucho cuando nos abandonó —su madre, sin embargo, le había rogado que se quedara y había llorado su ausencia durante el resto de su vida—. Las cosas serán distintas para Inojin.

El resopló atormentado.

—No era mi intención sacar todo esto a la luz. No quería entristecerte.

—No estoy triste. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Ver la magia que has creado en esta habitación es motivo suficiente para estar feliz —ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. Es maravilloso.

El aceptó su gesto. Y, de pronto, todo cambió.

Ella sintió un repentino calor en su bajo vientre. Él deslizó la mano por la espalda de ella y la instó a acercarse. Recuerdos de su primera noche de pasión inundaron su mente.

—Dime... ¿qué es lo que más has echado de menos?

—Yo...

—Dímelo...

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Tus manos, tu boca —le besó el cuello—. Tu lengua...

—Mi cuerpo.

—Sí —y la sensación de estar perdidamente enamorada, de dejar que su encanto la embriagara hasta permitirse creer que ella lo era todo para él.

La miró fijamente durante unos instantes hasta que, finalmente, la besó. Fue un beso duro, desesperado. Ella se imaginaba a sí misma devorando a besos cada milímetro de su piel. Él hundió las manos en su pelo.

—Yo echo de menos estar dentro de ti. El calor, la humedad... —ella notó que el corazón de él golpeaba con fuerza su pecho fornido—. Vente a mi cama.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé. No puedo pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Su tacto velaba su mente. —Me confundes —dijo ella.

—Te necesito, Hinata.

Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho. —Yo también te necesito.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. La dejó en la cama revuelta y ella lo miró fijamente. El se apartó el pelo de la cara y vio aquel rostro varonil y anguloso que tanto la fascinaba.

—Mi deseada Hinata...

Comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente la camisa. Sasuke, su Sasuke.

—No pares.

—No voy a parar.

Ella le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y se la quitó con desesperación. Se desnudaban impacientemente, lanzando la ropa al suelo. La piel cálida de aquel glorioso hombre era un fuerte imán. Pero él no le permitió tocarlo. Se posó sobre ella sujetándole las manos, incitándola a ansiar, aun más si cabía, lo que ya anhelaba con delirio.

Ella subió las piernas hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros y él hundió la cabeza entre sus húmedos muslos, buscando con la lengua su cavidad prohibida. Sabía demasiado bien lo que aquello provocaba en ella. Hinata acarició su rostro enardecido por el deseo.

—Te quiero dentro —le rogó ella.

—Aún no.

Ella se estremeció al sentir su lengua una vez más y sintió con desesperación que lo deseaba. Así era como la quería él, entregada plenamente al placer de su tacto, con el pelo extendido sobre la almohada y los brazos abiertos, mostrando la plenitud de sus senos.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que ella buscó su masculinidad y comenzó a acariciarlo. Él no podía excitarse más. Estaba, una vez más, con la mujer que lo obsesionaba, su fantasía, su sueño. La besó y, sin más espera, se hundió dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos y susurró palabras eróticas que la encendieron como una tea. Se movieron al unísono, con un ritmo creciente que llegó al frenetismo hasta que, al fin, el deseo dio paso al éxtasis y juntos volvieron a encontrarse en la consumación del mas íntimo placer.

Sus respiraciones fueron poco a poco haciéndose más pausadas. De pronto, Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que no se había parado a pensar en método anticonceptivo alguno.

—Creo que acabamos de fastidiarla.

—Estoy tomando la píldora —dijo ella, consciente de cuál era su preocupación.

Él respiró aliviado.

—¿La has estado tomando todo este tiempo?

—No. Fui a ver a un médico antes de venir.

—¿Te imaginabas que esto iba a suceder?

—No estaba segura, pero tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

—¿Esperabas que me acostara contigo?

—Esperaba que me permitieras volver. No era lo mismo.

—Esto no es una reconciliación.

—Lo sé. Ya me has dejado claro que no estabas dispuesto a hacer ninguna promesa.

Él se sintió culpable al ver su rostro angelical lleno de dolor.

—Vamos a tomarnos las cosas despacio.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. —De acuerdo.

Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. —Puedes trasladarte a mi dormitorio.

—Para mantener una relación sólo sexual...

—Es lo que siempre ha funcionado bien entre nosotros.

—¿Sólo bien? —preguntó ella aproximándose a él.

—Fabulosamente —dijo él, deslizando el dedo por su columna vertebral.

Ella levantó el rostro y lo besó. De nuevo el deseo comenzó a devorarlos. Sasuke cerró los ojos y dijo su nombre una última vez, antes de volver a hacerle el amor.

El despertador sonó y sobresaltó a Hinata. Se incorporó y lo paró pasando ágilmente por encima de Sasuke.

No pudo resistir entonces quedarse a observarlo mientras dormía. La sábana se deslizaba sobre su cintura y se hundía entre sus piernas. Tenía el pecho descubierto y el pelo le cubría medio rostro.

Había echado mucho de menos todos aquellos meses el placer de tener a un hombre como él a su lado. Le besó un hombro y comenzó a acariciarlo. Él abrió los ojos.

—¿Ya es hora de levantarse?

—Las seis en punto.

—Maldición.

Extendió el brazo y la agarró, haciendo que cayera sobre él. A un suave grito femenino siguió la carcajada de ambos. Su miembro pujante presionaba sobre el bajo vientre de ella.

—¿Te alegras de verme?

—Esto me ocurre todas las mañanas, ¿o lo has olvidado?

No, no había olvidado ni el más mínimo detalle sobre él.

—En ese caso... —dijo ella, apartándose de él.

Pero él la sujetó con fuerza.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tengo que reconocer que me alegro de verte.

La besó apasionadamente en la boca y le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. En ese instante, el bebé comenzó a llorar y los dos se apartaron el uno del otro como si estuvieran haciendo algo prohibido. ¿Eso eran? ¿amantes prohibidos?

—Iré a por él —dijo Hinata, rebuscando entre la pila de ropa una camisa.

Un segundo después, Inojin se calló repentinamente. Demasiado silencio. Ella se puso la ropa interior.

—Nunca deja de llorar por sí solo.

—¿Piensas que algo va mal?

—Nodo sé.

Corrió hacia la habitación seguida por Sasuke, que se iba poniendo los pantalones a trompicones por el pasillo. Encontraron a Inojin en su cuna portátil, sonriente y acariciando la cabeza de Susano. Sasuke se rió.

—Parece que hemos encontrado una estupenda niñera.

—Sí —dijo Hinata con el corazón aún acelerado.

Sasuke agarró al bebé en brazos.

—Nos has pegado un susto... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Está empapado! —se lo pasó a Hinata—. Lo de los pañales es asunto tuyo.

—¡Si ni siquiera lo has intentado!

—Tendrás que eximirme de ello. Al fin y al cabo, esta situación es sólo temporal, ¿recuerdas?

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Nada de promesas. Cambió al pequeño, que no dejó de patalear y protestar, ansioso por tocar de nuevo al perro. Susano, por su parte, estaba muy entretenido olisqueando el pañal usado.

—¡Compórtate como es debido! —reprendió Sasuke al perro. Luego agarró al bebé en brazos de nuevo—. ¿Quieres ver tu nueva habitación?

Se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio.

—¡Pa, pa, pa! —dijo Inojin nada más ver dos caballitos de madera, uno grande y otro más pequeño, éste más adecuado a su tamaño.

—Sí. Son para ti.

Sasuke giró con el pequeño en brazos y el bebé se carcajeó. Hinata observó la escena con el corazón lleno de felicidad. Aquéllos eran su amante y su niño, y esperaba que el destino la ayudara a conservar a los dos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Hinata adoraba el rancho de Uchiha Ridge. Le encantaban los pastos verdes, los riachuelos y los caballos. El prestigioso rancho acogía a una gran variedad de huéspedes en cabañas rústicas y habitaciones lujosas.

El edificio principal contaba con un gimnasio, una peluquería, un restaurante y una piscina cubierta. Había otra exterior que, en las cálidas noches de verano, invitaba a regocijarse en sus aguas tintadas por el reflejo de la luna.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó él.

—Un poco —como cualquier persona que regresaba a su trabajo después de muchos meses—. Pero también estoy emocionada —se sentía feliz de poder volver al único lugar que realmente consideraba su casa.

—¿Crees que la gente me hará preguntas?

—Puede que algunos lo hagan. Pero mi tío ya les ha explicado someramente los motivos de tu partida, sin entrar en detalles.

Apretó al bebé que llevaba en brazos al recordar el miedo que habían pasado. Se entristeció levemente al pensar en que su padre y su madre no volverían a verlo. Una nueva vida era su única salvación. Y allí estaba ella, dispuesta a proporcionársela.

Llegaron finalmente al rancho y el hermoso lugar les dio la bienvenida con su exuberante despliegue de calidez y belleza. La recepción estaba vacía, pero en cuestión de una hora se llenaría de invitados ansiosos por saborear una deliciosa comida campestre.

—¡Mi preciosa niña!

Hinata levantó la vista y vio a Kurenai Yuuhi acercándose apresuradamente hacia ella. La recepcionista había sido como una madre desde el día en que había empezado a trabajar allí. La mujer le dio un generoso abrazo y Hinata se dejó hacer, agradecida por la sincera bienvenida. Kurenai se alejó ligeramente para poder apreciar al bebé.

—¡Es tan bonito, tan dulce! Se parece al señor Sasuke. Pero también se parece a ti.

El comentario resultó irónico dadas las circunstancias. Hinata se limitó a sonreír.

—Muchas gracias —dijo—. Te he echado mucho de menos, Kurenai.

—Ahora estás en casa, y habrás venido para quedarte, ¿no?

Hinata no tuvo ocasión de responder. Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante e intervino.

—Voy a llevarme todo esto a la oficina —agarró la bolsa de los pañales y la silla del bebé.

Kurenai esperó a que él se marchara para seguir hablando.

—Estaba muy solo sin ti. A veces también estaba enfadado.

—No era mi intención estar tanto tiempo fuera.

—Lo sé, me lo han contado —la mujer le apretó la mano—. Bueno, vete a trabajar que le voy a pedir al cocinero que os prepare al niño y a ti un buen desayuno.

La oficina de Hinata seguía tal y como la había dejado: con la misma mesa frente a la ventana y dos grandes archivadores dominando la blanca pared. Los otros muros habían sido reservados para algunos cuadros que ella misma había elegido.

—Te he dejado toda la información que necesitas encima de la mesa —le dijo Sasuke—. Pero tendrás que llamar a Shiho para que te ayude, porque yo voy a estar ocupado todo el día.

—Me gusta Shiho —siempre se había llevado bien con la ayudante del chef.

—Y también te gusta estar de vuelta aquí, ¿verdad?

—También.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos y el deseo truncado de aquella misma mañana volvió a rondarlos inquietantemente.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo él.

Ella dejó a Inojin en su silla, mientras se preguntaba si Sasuke le daría o no un beso de despedida.

Lo hizo: le dio un beso tierno, demasiado tierno. Luego acarició la cabeza del pequeño y salió silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke entró en la oficina de Hinata a las tres en punto y recibió su silencio y su vacío con fastidio. El dolor de la soledad vivida durante dieciocho meses lo golpeó por dentro una vez más. «No empieces a echarla de menos otra vez. Deja que se vaya cuando tenga que hacerlo», se dijo a sí mismo.

Tratando de controlar sus emociones, Sasuke cerró la puerta y se dispuso a regresar al trabajo. Pero antes de encerrarse en la oficina, se encaminó a la recepción. Quería preguntarle a Kurenai cuándo se había marchado y por qué lo había hecho. Después de todo, tenía derecho a saberlo.

Esperó pacientemente a que la mujer acabara una transacción con un cliente.

—Señor Sasuke —lo saludó ella. Llevaba trabajando allí desde tiempo inmemorial y siempre lo había tratado con gran respeto, incluso cuando él no era más que un mocoso inconformista.

—Hola —respondió él con una encantadora sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo se ha marchado?

—¿Quién? —la mujer inclinó la cabeza—. ¡Ah, se refiere a la señorita Hinata! Se ha ido hace una hora, aproximadamente. El bebé se estaba poniendo inquieto.

—¿Quién la ha llevado?

—El señorito Madara.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir, se despidió con un leve gesto y salió del rancho. Se maldijo a sí mismo por desear ver a Hinata y a Inojin, por querer saber de ellos y de cómo había sido su primer día. Se montó en su vehículo y condujo hacia la casa. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a casa, vio a lo lejos que Hinata estaba en la puerta acompañada de dos hombres trajeados. ¿Quiénes eran?

Había un Sedán blanco aparcado descuidadamente frente a la puerta. Sasuke detuvo el vehículo, y observó a Hinata. Parecía nerviosa. Se bajó, se cuadró de hombros y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo ella, claramente aliviada por su llegada.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió hacia los dos hombres con un gesto defensivo.

—¿Les importaría decirme quiénes son ustedes?

Uno de los hombres le mostró una placa.

—Yo soy el agente especial Hidan.

—¿FBI?

Sasuke estudió con detenimiento la identificación.

—Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. Éste es mi rancho y ésta mi novia.

Hidan inclinó la cabeza.

—La señorita Hyuga ya se ha presentado —el policía señaló a su compañero—. Éste es el agente Sasori.

Sasuke miró al hombre en cuestión. Era pelirrojo, de unos treinta años y llevaba una corbata barata ligeramente ladeada.

Volvió a dirigirse al primer agente.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

El hombre respondió.

—Esperábamos que la señorita Hyuga nos dijera dónde está su hermano, Sai Raíz —Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y Hinata se revolvió inquieta—. Sabemos que el señor Raíz tiene conexiones con las familias de la Costa Oeste —dijo Hidan.

—Ya les he dicho que no sé dónde está mi hermano —dijo Hinata.

—Pues tiene graves problemas, y más le vale que lo encontremos nosotros antes que los Yamanaka.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante, ofendido por la actitud prepotente del oficial.

—¿Dónde estaba el FBI cuando puse una denuncia por desaparición? ¿Cómo es que nadie me dijo que mi novia y su hermano estaban siendo perseguidos por la mafia?

—No éramos conscientes de que Raíz estuviera vinculado a ellos.

—Huyó con la hija del jefe—dijo Sasuke

—Eso no significaba que fuera miembro de su organización —dijo Hidan y sacó una tarjeta. Se la tendió a Hinata, pero ésta la rechazó, así que se la entregó a Sasuke—. Creemos que podemos ayudar a su hermano. Si sabe algo de él, sería conveniente que se pusiera en contacto con nosotros.

Dicho aquello, Hidan esbozó una rápida sonrisa y los dos policías se encaminaron a su vehículo.

Hinata sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Sasuke permaneció junto a ella, alto y fuerte, con aquel porte altivo, como un ángel protector.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que son quienes dicen ser? —preguntó Hinata en cuanto los vio partir.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Piensas que son de la mafia?

—Cualquier cosa es posible.

Sasuke estudió la tarjeta que tenía en la mano.

—Me encargaré de comprobar su identidad.

—¡Ojalá todo esto acabara de una vez! —dijo ella, sabiendo que cumplir aquel deseo era imposible.

—Vamos dentro —dijo Sasuke, abriendo la puerta—. ¿Dónde está Inojin?

—Durmiendo la siesta. Pero creo que deberíamos ir a comprobar que está bien.

Juntos entraron en la habitación del pequeño, que reposaba dulcemente con su pony de peluche entre las manos.

—Me preguntó si soñará con su pony.

—¿Alguna vez ha visto un caballo de verdad?

—No de cerca.

—Entonces tendré que llevarlo un día de éstos a los establos.

—Sí, es buena idea —dijo ella, emocionada por la atención que Sasuke prestaba a Inojin. ¡Cuánto habría deseado que hubieran sido una familia de verdad!

—Salgamos —dijo él—. Antes de que lo despertemos.

Dejaron a Inojin en su nuevo dormitorio y se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar un poco de café.

—He venido a casa para ver cómo estabais —dijo Sasuke mientras preparaba la cafetera—. Kurenai me dijo que el niño estaba inquieto.

—Sí, un poco. Pero supongo que tiene que adaptarse a la nueva rutina.

Ella lo miraba con calidez mientras llenaba de agua el depósito de la cafetera.

—Gracias —le dijo de pronto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—Por ser mi amigo... y mi amante.

—Es un placer, te lo aseguro.

Él se aproximó a ella y se olvidaron del café que seguía hirviendo. Se besaron hasta llegar al dormitorio y caer sobre la cama. Se quitaron la ropa con frenesí y, al sentir el contacto de sus pieles cálidas, se calmaron, como si se hubiera creado un instante de paz.

Los rayos de sol se derramaban voluptuosamente sobre la piel de Sasuke. A Hinata le fascinaba su musculatura apretada. Deslizó la palma de la mano por su torso turgente y deseó poder decirle cuánto lo amaba. Pero se contuvo. No quería violentarlo. Temía que semejante confesión pudiera acabar con la intensidad de aquel momento.

Él le acarició el pelo.

—Te deseo.

—Pero hoy me toca a mí empezar —dijo ella, provocándole un escalofrío.

Se deslizó hacia abajo y comenzó a provocarlo con la lengua. Los dedos, que tan delicadamente se habían estado entrelazando con su pelo, apretaron con fuerza su cabeza, pidiendo más. Tanto él como ella deseaban aquello. Así era como ella lo había soñado: excitado, enardecido, humedecido, viril y hambriento.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke la tomó de la cintura, la instó a subir y luego se colocó sobre ella, abriéndose paso en su interior. Sus pulsos se aceleraron y el calor inflamó sus sexos hasta que se hicieron uno en el placer. En el silencio que siguió, permanecieron abrazados, como un solo cuerpo, bañados en el delicioso sudor del deseo cumplido.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo él, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Quedarme.

Le acarició el pelo largo, azulado, sensual. —¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo que volver al trabajo.

—¿Y si vuelves hoy para la hora de cenar?

—Eso suena bien —dijo él besándola—. Has abierto mi apetito de ti.

Después, lo dejó marchar, ansiosa, incluso antes de su partida, de verlo regresar. Sasuke volvió a casa de trabajar con ganas de que ambos disfrutaran de una copiosa cena. Pero no la vio ni la oyó entrar. No había nada, ni el más leve rastro de aroma dejado por ninguna deliciosa carne o guiso.

Buscó a Hinata, hasta encontrarla en la habitación de Inojin. Allí estaba, apoyada sobre el armario, mirándolo. Inojin estaba en el suelo, rodeado de juguetes.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero no respondió.

El pequeño se volvió al oír la voz de Sasuke y le tendió los brazos.

—¡Hola, campeón! —tomó al bebé, mientras aguardaba una respuesta—. Di algo, Hinata.

—Inoichi Yamanaka ha llamado.

A Sasuke se le aceleró el pulso. —¿Cuándo?

—Poco después de que te marcharas.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Quiere que vaya a Suna.

Temeroso de volver a perderla, él negó con vehemencia.

—No puedes irte. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Ino se está muriendo, Sasuke. Probablemente no durará ni una semana.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho ese individuo? ¿Y si es una trampa?

—Dice que Ino quiere verme. Ha estado preguntado por mí.

—¿Y lo has creído?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué creer, pero tengo que arriesgarme. Si Ino está realmente agonizando, tiene derecho a vernos a Inojin y a mí por última vez.

—No voy a permitir que os marchéis.

Ella levantó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

—Me voy mañana por la mañana.

El quiso maldecir, gritar, acusarla de egoísmo. Pero sabía que estaba haciendo aquello por Ino, una mujer que iba a morir de cáncer.

—Me voy contigo —no iba a permitir que desapareciera otra vez—. Pero no será mañana, sino pasado mañana.

—¿Qué diferencia...?

Él cortó su argumentación.

—El experto en comunicaciones vendrá mañana y quiero que tenga ocasión de comprobarlo todo. Además, necesito averiguar si Hidan y Sasori pertenecen realmente al FBI.

—¿Cómo?

—Iré a la oficina local a verificar sus datos.

—¿Qué importa quiénes sean?

—Puede importarle a Sai. Según dijeron podrían ayudar a tu hermano.

Los ojos de ella se enturbiaron.

—La verdad es que ya no sé a quién creer.

—Lo sé —dijo él, aproximándose a ella con el niño. La abrazó con fuerza.

Sasuke se preguntó qué les depararía el futuro inmediato. ¿Estarían a punto de caer en una trampa?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

El sol de Suna brillaba intensamente. Las palmeras se agitaban levemente con la cálida brisa en aquel prestigioso barrio residencial. La infranqueable fortaleza de Inoichi Yamanaka apenas permitía ver la lujosa casa que asomaba tímidamente por encima de la muralla.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo él.

Hinata se revolvió inquieta en su asiento. —Sí, así es.

Aquélla sería la farsa final... o el final de la farsa.

Sasuke miró a Inojin, que estaba sentado en su silla, con el pony entre las manos, agitando los pies contento. Llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente cepillado y lucía unas mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas. Era un niño sano y feliz.

Sasuke miró a Hinata y pudo notar su ansiedad. Se preguntó si estarían haciendo lo correcto.

El experto en comunicaciones les había confirmado que tanto los teléfonos de la casa como los del rancho de su tío habían sido pinchados. También había comprobado que Hidan y Sasori eran agentes del FBI.

En aquel momento no sabían de quién fiarse. Sasuke se acercó hasta la pesada puerta de hierro y se detuvo antes de pulsar el intercomunicador.

—¿Tú crees que ellos sabrán que el FBI vino a vernos?

—Probablemente —dijo Hinata.

—¿Y piensas que Hidan y Sasori saben que estamos aquí?

—También es probable.

Todo el mundo espiaba a todo el mundo, a la espera de ver quién cometía el primer error. Finalmente, Sasuke bajó la ventanilla, pulsó el botón del intercomunicador y anunció su llegada. Las puertas se abrieron y condujo por el camino hasta la casa. Ante la entrada de la imponente mansión los esperaba un hombre de color vestido con un traje negro.

—¿Es ese el rey de la mafia?

—No —respondió Hinata.

Por su aspecto, aquel tipo debía de ser el guardaespaldas. Se bajaron del coche y Hinata sacó a Inojin de su silla. El pequeño le tendió de inmediato los brazos a Sasuke.

—Quiere irse con su papi —dijo Hinata con la voz poco clara.

El tipo de negro tenía un rostro de rasgos duros y poco amigables. Sin duda, habría sido boxeador en tiempos pasados.

—Usted se parece más a Raíz que ella —dijo el gigante sin ningún saludo previo.

Era cierto. Con aquel aspecto frágil y ojos perlas, no parecía haber ninguna similitud entre ella y su hermano.

—Debe de ser la sangre cheroquee —respondió Sasuke.

Sin más comentarios, siguieron al matón al interior de la casa, momento en el que apareció otro guardaespaldas. El primero de ellos, rodeó a Sasuke, sin dejar de mirar a Inojin.

—Un niño precioso —acto seguido se lo quitó de los brazos, sobresaltando al indio—. Lo voy a cachear —anunció el hombre, entregándole el pequeño a Hinata. Sasuke sabía que no tenía más opción que aceptar.

El tipo lo cacheó con rapidez. Luego, se volvió hacia Hinata.

—¡Si te atreves a tocarla, te parto la cara! —lo amenazó Sasuke. El hombre se carcajeó.

—Incluso en los modales te pareces a Raíz —la jocosa expresión de su rostro se desvaneció—. Antes me gustaba su hermano —le dijo a Hinata.

—A mí me sigue gustando —respondió ella.

—Sí, la familia es la familia. A menos que un miembro de ella te traicione.

El boxeador los guió a través de unas escaleras hasta una oficina oscura. Señaló un ornamentado escritorio para que se sentaran alrededor, y tanto él como el otro guardaespaldas se quedaron de pie, flanqueándolo.

El jefe llegó finalmente. Era un hombre de pelo rubio grisoso y estatura media, correctamente trajeado.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo a Hinata y estrechó la mano de Sasuke—. Me alegro de que hayan llegado a tiempo.

—Han pinchado mis teléfonos —dijo Sasuke sin fingir una compostura que sentía falsa.

—¿Hemos hecho eso? No lo recuerdo. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó el jefe a su matón de confianza.

—No. Quizás lo hiciera Raíz. Era el experto en esas cosas —el rostro del mafioso se endureció y fue directamente al tema por el que los había hecho llamar—. Mi hija está a punto de morir. Raíz prácticamente me la devolvió ya en el ataúd.

Sasuke se quedó repentinamente sin palabras. Observó en silencio cómo el hombre se aproximaba a Hinata.

—Tienen un hijo precioso —le dijo a Hinata y miró a Sasuke—. Yo tengo tres hijos, pero sólo una hija.

—¿Cuándo podré ver a Ino?

—Muy pronto —Yamanaka continuó estudiando al pequeño. Sasuke sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Sospecharía que aquel niño podía ser su nieto? ¿Acaso sabía la verdad? Finalmente, el jefe de la mafia le dio la espalda a Sasuke.

—La próxima vez que vea a Raíz, dígale que le tengo reservada una habitación en el infierno.

—No tengo intención de volver a verlo nunca. Ya no somos amigos.

—Nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder —dijo el mafioso. Luego se dirigió a su matón—. Condúcelos al dormitorio de Ino.

Dicho aquello, se dispuso a salir de la habitación con un gesto despreciativo.

—¡Un momento! —lo retuvo Sasuke—. ¿Cómo sé que me puedo fiar de usted? Quiero saber si mi familia está en peligro.

—Jamás hago daño a las mujeres o a los niños —hizo una dramática pausa—. En cuanto a usted, solía admirar a los hombres de su cultura hasta que conocí Raíz. Así que no tiente mucho su suerte con esos malos modales.

Hinata agarró del brazo a Sasuke para contenerlo. Quería a toda costa evitar el enfrentamiento.

Siguieron al guardaespaldas hasta el piso superior. Una vez allí, el hombre los condujo hasta una enorme alcoba lujosamente decorada. En el centro había una cama en la que yacía una joven moribunda.

Inojin gimió y se inclinó hacia su madre biológica, removiéndose inquieto en brazos de Hinata. Ésta se aproximó a la cama de Ino, mientras el guardaespaldas se colocaba junto a la ventana sin dejar de observarla.

Una enfermera uniformada con meticulosa pulcritud vigilaba desde su silla. Hinata se sentó al borde de la cama y acercó el bebé a su madre. Sasuke se quedó en la puerta, observando la escena con el corazón encogido. Ino tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules que hablaban de demasiada experiencia para la corta edad que tenía.

—Pa... pa... pa... —Inojin soltó el pony sobre el regazo de su madre.

Los dedos flacos de Ino intentaron recoger el peluche.

Sasuke miró al guardaespaldas, preguntándose si reaccionaría de algún modo ante la escena. Pero tanto él como la enfermera permanecían inalterables.

Nadie parecía sospechar que Inojin era el nieto de Inoichi Yamanaka, el heredero de su infesto imperio.

Como Ino no tenía fuerzas ni para agarrar el pequeño juguete, Hinata lo tomó por ella y tiró de la cuerda. El dulce sonido llenó la triste estancia. Inojin no dejaba de mirar el pequeño caballo.

Lleno de emoción, Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había perdido Sai: a su mujer y a su hijo. De pronto, sintió miedo de que le sucediera lo mismo.

La habitación del hotel Wilshire Boulevard estaba muy silenciosa. Las imágenes se sucedían en la pantalla del televisor, pero no había sonido. Hinata estaba junto a la cuna de Inojin, viendo cómo dormía. Sasuke se sentó en la orilla del colchón, junto a la bandeja con los restos de la cena. No sabía qué decirle a Hinata. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su confusa mente, demasiadas emociones que trataba de contener a toda costa.

—Ino tenía un aspecto tan frágil —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa. Se volvió a mirarlo—. Me pregunto si Inojin entenderá lo que está sucediendo. ¿Tú crees que él nota que Ino se está muriendo?

Sin saber a ciencia cierta qué respuesta sería más reconfortante, trató de dar con la menos dolorosa.

—Los bebés no entienden lo que es la muerte.

—Tienes razón. Simplemente es que estoy... Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Sasuke.

Hinata se sentó a su lado y sus hombros se rozaron. Los dos estaban preparados para dormir, él con unos pantalones cortos y ella con un camisón.

—He estado pensando en Sai hoy, en todo lo que ha perdido —dijo Sasuke.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. —Ya no le queda nada.

—Te tiene a ti. Sabe que cuidarás de Inojin.

Sai le había entregado su hijo a Hinata, pero también se lo había dado a él. Ella se levantó a por un vaso de agua y luego se dirigió a la ventana.

Tras los cristales se alzaban los imponentes edificios de la ciudad de Amegakure. —¿Hablabas en serio cuando has dicho que Inojin y yo éramos tu familia? —se volvió hacia él.

Sasuke la miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí. Llevas en mi vida desde que era un muchacho y te siento como si fueras mi familia. En cuanto a Inojin... cada día le tengo más cariño.

—Yo todavía te quiero —dijo ella.

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, atormentándolo. Él no podía responder con la misma confesión: era demasiado para él.

—Yo quiero hacer que lo nuestro funcione —dijo—. Pero temo perderte. Me da miedo que te vayas y no regreses.

Ella dejó el vaso en una mesa.

—Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Lo harás si no conseguimos que lo nuestro funcione —dijo él—. Cuando te marchaste y descubrí que me habías engañado, tuve la sensación de que la peor de las pesadillas de mi vida se hubiera hecho realidad. Traté de seguir adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero, en muchos aspectos, no podía ser yo mismo. No permití que ninguna mujer se metiera en mi cama.

—Me alegro.

—Esperaba que regresaras, rezaba para que así fuera —la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él—. No quiero que Inojin y tú os marchéis. Quiero que os quedéis a mi lado.

Los dedos de ella se posaron sobre los de él.

—Yo también quiero eso.

—Pero quieres más, ¿verdad? Más de lo que soy capaz de darte.

—Te he hecho daño. Necesitas más tiempo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿A quién trataba de convencer? ¿A sí misma o a él?

—Enamorarme me da miedo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Nunca antes te habías atrevido a decir algo así... —su voz se debilitó.

—Sufrí durante toda mi infancia lo que el amor le había hecho a mi madre. Se pasó la vida entera echando de menos a mi padre, el hombre que le había partido el corazón.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te vuelva a hacer daño?

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Te atreverías a prometerme que no va a ocurrir?

—Puedo intentarlo.

Una respuesta inteligente. Una mujer hermosa y sabia, pero vulnerable. Tenía el aspecto de un ángel, de un ente celestial que se batiera a duelo con la oscuridad del mundo.

—Lo siento. No debería haber sacado este tema ahora. Ya tienes bastantes problemas sin que yo te añada los míos.

—No te lamentes, por favor. Es importante para mí que me hayas pedido que me quede.

Ella se enredó en sus brazos y él supo que iba a llorar. Pronto notó el líquido escurridizo y cálido sobre su hombro, humedeciendo su piel. Una parte de él ansiaba liberarse de aquel demonio represor que le impedía dejarse llevar, amarla libremente. Pero no podía hacerlo. Así que se limitó a reconfortarla, a ofrecerle el solaz de su consuelo.

La acarició y la abrazó con más fuerza. El fino camisón se deslizó sensualmente sobre su piel al pasar la mano y él notó que su cuerpo enardecía.

—Hazme el amor —le dijo ella sin preámbulos.

El ritual del placer no se hizo esperar. Se dejaron embriagar una vez más por el elixir del deseo y emprendieron el viaje a ese mundo onírico, único, irreal al que sólo los llevaba la más dulce de las pasiones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Dos días después de que Hinata y Sasuke regresaran a Konoha, llevaron a Inojin a los establos para que viera los caballos del rancho. La situación entre ellos se había estabilizado, pero seguía siendo confusa. Sasuke le había pedido que se quedara, pero no se había comprometido. ¿Llegaría a hacerlo alguna vez, o no era más que una vana esperanza?

—Este es «Caballero» —le dijo Sasuke al bebé, presentándole al caballo—. Es uno de mis favoritos.

El caballo relinchó y Inojin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Puedes acariciarle la cabeza así —dijo Sasuke, tomando la mano del pequeño e instándolo a pasársela por la cabeza.

El caballo relinchó de nuevo y Inojin se asustó ligeramente.

—Tranquilo. Es el modo en que hablan los caballos. No pasa nada —se volvió hacia Hinata—. Tengo que enseñarle a montar.

Ella sonrió.

—Es un poco pequeño aún.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando crezca.

Hinata se enterneció al oír aquel comentario. Poco a poco Sasuke iba asumiendo cada vez más su papel de padre. Empezaban a ser una familia. Inojin barbulló otra vez.

Hinata fijó su atención en el perfil de Sasuke. ¿Realmente Inojin se parecía a él, o la gente veía lo que quería ver?

De pronto sintió un nudo en el estómago. Sasuke debía saber, tarde o temprano, lo del otro bebé, el que se había escapado de su lado al nacer. Pero su reconciliación era aún demasiado nueva. Temía que la culpara de la muerte del niño.

A Hinata se le secó la boca. ¿Cuándo debería decírselo? ¿Pasados seis meses, un año? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría su relación en solidificarse? Él temía amarla, temía que ella le hiciera daño. ¿Podría perdonarla entonces por haberse marchado sin decirle que estaba embarazada, por no haberle dicho que su hijo había muerto? La voz de Sasuke se filtró en sus pensamientos.

—Salgamos fuera —le dijo a Inojin—. Vamos a ver montar al tío Madara.

Hinata se dijo a sí misma que tenía que ser fuerte y agradecerle a la vida que le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad con el hombre al que amaba. Tal vez pudiera reparar todo el mal hecho comportándose como una buena esposa y una buena madre.

—Podríamos comer algo en el campo, pedirle a Choza que nos prepare algo de comida.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Me parece una idea extraordinaria. ¿Y a ti?

Inojin sonrió.

—Me alegro de que vayas a enseñar a Inojin a montar algún día.

—Todos los niños de origen indio deberían aprender.

—Las niñas también —apuntó Hinata.

El día transcurrió agradablemente y, horas más tarde, regresaron a casa.

Hinata puso al bebé dormido en su cuna, mientras Sasuke escuchaba los mensajes. Su expresión se volvió oscura.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

—Era Yamanaka. Ino ha muerto esta mañana.

Hinata aspiró conmocionada. Sabía que la noticia llegaría tarde o temprano. A pesar de todo, dolía como una flecha clavada de improviso.

—El funeral será el martes, pero Yamanaka ha dicho que no nos quiere ver allí.

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Hinata. De pronto, un extraño pensamiento la reconfortó: Ino estaba con su bebé, cuidando de él. Se hizo un profundo silencio y Sasuke se aproximó a ella y la abrazó. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se prometió a sí misma que algún día le contaría lo ocurrido.

Algún día...

El día de la esperada llamada de Sai llegó. Ansiosa, Hinata aguardaba inquieta junto al teléfono.

—¿Y si no llama? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Llamará —contestó ella.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, pendiendo sobre sus cabezas. Si no llamaba, significaba que Sai tenía problemas. Quizás, incluso, podría estar muerto. La mafia no había cejado en su búsqueda.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme —dijo ella.

Sasuke miró el reloj.

—Todavía no es la hora.

Faltaban aún veinte minutos. Ella respiró profundamente y se dijo a sí misma que debía relajarse. Su hermano era un genio, mucho más listo y astuto que ningún matón. Seguro que estaría bien. Se acomodó en la silla y miró a Sasuke y al bebé. Eran su familia, su grupo de apoyo. Inojin señaló una figura del libro que Sasuke le estaba enseñando.

—Eso es una jirafa —le dijo él, mientras buscaba algún sonido para describir al animal. Estiró el cuello en un gesto representativo—. Son muy altas, ¿lo ves? —Inojin imitó el movimiento. —¡Muy bien! —dijo Sasuke con orgullo—. Es un chico listo.

—Como mi hermano —respondió Hinata.

—Sí, como tu hermano —repitió Sasuke y se quedó pensativo—. ¿Por qué Yamanaka le impidió a Sai relacionarse con su hija?

—Porque hay ciertas reglas. Al parecer tener una relación con alguna de las esposas, hermanas o hijas de miembros de la mafia está prohibido. Es castigado con la muerte.

—Pero Sai no estaba jugando, iba en serio y realmente quería a Ino. ¿Hay alguna norma contra eso?

—No, si tienen permiso del cabeza de familia. Pero Yamanaka no quería que su hija se casara con ningún miembro de la organización.

—Es extraño. Normalmente los grandes jefes no tienen ese tipo de reparos. Sus propios hijos son cabezas visibles de las organizaciones.

—Supongo que Yamanaka protegía con excesivo celo a su hija.

—Pues a mí me da la sensación de que hay algo más que eso.

—Sai y Ino jamás me comentaron nada.

—Puede que hubiera algo que no querían que supieras.

—Seguro que el FBI sabe exactamente lo que está ocurriendo.

Ella agarró la tarjeta que Hidan le había dado, dispuesta a darle a su hermano la información que requiriera. Pasaron treinta minutos sin que el teléfono sonara y el miedo comenzó a hacerse presa de ella. Tal vez su hermano no fuera tan listo como ella había querido creer, quizás no hubiera sabido esconderse...

El teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola. Ella se lanzó a agarrar el auricular con el corazón acelerado.

—Siento haberme retrasado —dijo una voz familiar.

Hinata suspiró y asintió a Sasuke, confirmando que se trataba de su hermano.

—He estado muy preocupada.

—Pensé que me estaban siguiendo, pero al final, resultó ser una falsa alarma.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Debía hablarle sobre Ino, decirle que había muerto?

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre Sasuke y tú? —preguntó su hermano.

—Van mejorando —dijo ella—. Es un buen padre, tan bueno como tú dijiste que sería. Hubo una pausa.

—¿Cómo está Inojin? —preguntó Sai con la voz cargada de emoción.

Ella miró al bebé, que tenía un chupete en la boca.

—Está muy bien, sano y feliz. Adora el racho.

—Lo echo de menos.

—Lo sé —también sabía que aquella conversación sería breve, aún cuando estuviera encriptada.

Sai no corría riesgos innecesario—. Dos agentes del FBI estuvieron aquí.

—¿Qué querían?

—Dijeron que podían ayudarte. Dejaron su número y su nombre. Te los doy.

—¿Estás segura de que eran del FBI?

—Sasuke lo comprobó.

Le dio toda la información que contenía la tarjeta.

—¿Los llamarás?

—No lo sé. Tengo que pensar sobre ello —dijo Sai—. Te quiero mucho, hermana.

—Yo también a ti.

Aquellas palabras que resultaban tan fáciles entre hermanos, eran tremendamente difíciles entre amantes.

—Dale a Inojin un beso de mi parte. Trataré de llamar otra vez, pero no estoy seguro de cuándo podrá ser.

—Estaré preparada —dijo ella.

—Dale a Sasuke las gracias de mi parte. Dile... —la voz se le quebró y carraspeó—. Sólo dale las gracias.

—Lo haré.

Un segundo después, la voz de su hermano se había desvanecido.

—Parecía sentirse muy solo, y como si tratara de mantener las distancias —dijo ella—. No me he atrevido a decirle lo de Ino.

—Es normal —respondió Sasuke y permanecieron un tiempo en silencio—. ¿Por qué crees que ella se enamoró de él? Si detestaba el negocio de su padre, ¿cómo es que acabó en los brazos de uno de sus acólitos?

Hinata suspiró.

—La gente no puede controlar de quién se enamora.

Él frunció él ceño y ella trató de apaciguar el dolor de no sentirse amada. Sasuke no podía comprender lo que había entre Sai y Ino.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. No quería decir que Sai no fuera suficiente para Ino.

—Él mismo lo decía continuamente —respondió Hinata.

Sasuke le acarició el pelo en un gesto de cariño.

—¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres puedo hacer algo de cenar —le preguntó él. —Bien.

Juntos se encaminaron a la cocina.

—Sai me ha pedido que te dé las gracias. Sasuke sonrió.

—Creo que está funcionando. Me refiero a esto de ser padres.

—Sí, yo también —dijo ella.

Unidos en un abrazo que incluyó a Inojin, Hinata dejó que la belleza del momento la llenara. Sentía que eran una familia. El Corral estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música country. Sasuke y Hinata ocupaban un íntimo rincón cercano a la ventana. Era una cita, una noche fuera.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de que una salida a El Corral pudiera ser considerada romántica. Pero, en cualquier caso, ésa había sido su intención y esperaba que ella lo comprendiera así. Quería mostrar a todo el mundo que su chica había regresado, y ya no se sentaba solo en la barra del bar a pasar la noche entre otros tipos solitarios.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Es la primera vez que dejamos a Inojin solo.

—No está solo, está con Madara y con Mito.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Toma —le tendió el teléfono móvil—. Llámalos.

No quería que estuviera preocupada. La había llevado allí con la esperanza de que se relajara. Ella aceptó el aparato sin rechistar y tecleó el número.

—Hola, Mito. Soy Hinata. Quería saber qué tal estaba Inojin —se sentó muy derecha y escuchó con interés la voz que la informaba desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¿De verdad? Me alegro. Por favor, pásamelo —miró a Sasuke—. Inojin se va a poner al teléfono.

Él la miró con una amplia sonrisa. Se imaginaba al pequeño balbuceando aquellos sonidos ininteligibles que solía hacer cuando jugaba con su teléfono de plástico.

—Hola, cariño —dijo ella dulcemente—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Sasuke observó la maternal expresión de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos. Su sonrisa lo decía todo. Después de un breve monólogo, se despidió del pequeño, volvió a hablar con Mito y luego colgó con una sonrisa esplendorosa.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó él nada más verla colgar.

—Sí, mucho mejor.

Hinata lo miró y él estudió su rostro. Siempre se había sentido fascinado por ella, incluso cuando eran niños.

—Eras muy dulce de pequeña —dijo inesperadamente él.

—¿Dulce?

—Me encantaba que estuvieras enamorada de mí. Me hacía sentir importante.

—Eras importante. Eras el único chico con el que quería estar. Claro que había algunos que iban detrás de mí, como aquél que me invitó al baile una primavera. Besaba muy bien, además era muy atractivo, y...

—¡Para! —dijo él con premura. Recordaba demasiado bien aquel baile.

—¿Celoso?

—Por supuesto —dijo él, lanzándose un cacahuete a la boca y soltando después una carcajada.

—Como si tú no me hubieras hecho la vida imposible con tus romances. Puede que yo besara a algún que otro chico, pero tú siempre estabas con alguna chica nueva.

—¿Qué voy a hacerle si resulto irresistible? —dijo, y ella lo miró con el gesto torcido.

—No eran más que un puñado de tontas, Sasuke.

—Lo sé. Pero realmente no me interesaban, porque estaba esperándote a ti.

—¡Pues qué modo de esperar, acostándote con todas las chicas de la ciudad!

Sasuke se maldijo por haber sacado aquel tema. No la había llevado allí aquella noche para hacer chistes malos sobre el pasado.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella pareció relajarse. Danzaron con el ritmo suave de una canción romántica. El cuerpo de ella se acoplaba perfectamente al de él. El inclinó la cabeza y la besó, saboreando el dulzor de sus labios.

Después, ella se perdió en sus ojos con aquella mirada que lo inquietaba y excitaba. —Te amo, Sasuke.

Apenas sin aliento, él respondió. —No deberías decir eso.

—Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.

Tampoco podía él evitar temer al amor o dejar de estar obsesionado con ella. —No vuelvas a abandonarme.

—No lo haré.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí.

Ella rozó su mejilla con los labios mientras él rogaba por que aquella promesa se hiciera realidad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Tres días después, Sasuke se despertó en mitad de la habitación oscura y, al tender la mano para tocar a Hinata, se encontró su parte de la cama vacía. Llevado por el pánico, se levantó, se puso los pantalones y miró la hora. Eran las cuatro y cinco de la madrugada. La luna aún brillaba en el cielo negro. Corrió al baño, luego a la habitación de Inojin. El pequeño dormía plácidamente.

Aunque sabía que no se habría marchado dejando al bebé, todo tipo de ideas descabelladas lo torturaban. ¿Se la habría llevado la mafia? Al llegar al salón, vio que la luz del porche estaba encendida. Poseído por el ansia, abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Hinata, sentada en el columpio, vestida aún con el camisón.

—¡Maldición, Hinata! Me has asustado. No sabía adónde te habías ido.

Estaba preciosa bajo la suave luz nocturna. —Iba a despertarte enseguida —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Sai ha llamado.

Él sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. —¿Cuándo?

—El teléfono me ha despertado hace una hora. Me ha pedido que vayamos a verlo al amanecer a la cueva.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

—No lo sé. No me ha dado más detalles.

Me ha pedido que nos aseguremos de que nadie nos sigue. Quiere ver a Inojin.

—¿Cómo vamos a subir a Inojin por la montaña?

—Tengo una mochila de bebés.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No le gustaba aquello.

—No entiendo qué es lo que quiere tu hermano. ¿Por qué quiere arriesgarse así?

—Me ha dicho que es algo realmente importante, y tiene que ver con el FBI.

Sasuke sabía que no había lugar a discusiones. Si Hinata estaba dispuesta a ver a Sai lo haría con su consentimiento o sin él. Se ducharon y se vistieron y prepararon a Inojin para el encuentro. Llegaron en coche hasta la zona de acceso más próxima a la carretera. Después de ascender por la ladera a pie, llegaron a la cueva apenas iluminada por un leve rayo de sol. De la oscuridad emergió una oscura figura.

—Sai —susurró Hinata al ver su hermano.

Sasuke rápidamente notó los cambios que aquel hombre había experimentado. Estaba mucho más delgado y se había cortado el pelo. Un sombrero de vaquero le ensombrecía el rostro.

Hinata sacó a Inojin de la mochila y, en cuanto el pequeño vio a su padre, se lanzó amoroso a sus brazos. Sasuke sintió envidia primero y, luego, se transformó en temor. ¿Habría ido hasta allí para llevarse al niño?

—Hidan y Sasori están esperándome. No tengo demasiado tiempo.

Hinata miró a su hermano.

—¿Te van a ayudar?

—Sí —besó a su pequeño mostrándole su afecto—. Me han ofrecido protección en el programa de testigos. Hubo un asesinato organizado por Yamanaka y yo estaba allí. Sabía que iba a suceder.

Sasuke se preguntó si Sai habría estado implicado directamente en el crimen.

—La mafia estaba poniéndome a prueba —dijo Sai, como si hubiera adivinado el tácito pensamiento de Sasuke—. No les fallé, pero tampoco la superé, aunque al principio no sabían si el error que había cometido había sido deliberado o no.

—¿Qué error?

—Se suponía que yo debía distraer para que ellos pudieran trabajar fácilmente. Y lo hice, pero por error, pues mi intención era evitar el crimen.

Sasuke sabía que Sai tal vez fuera un ladrón, pero jamás un asesino. Aún sabiendo lo que la mafia representaba, seguramente no había esperado verse envuelto en un crimen de esas características.

—No me habías contado nada de esto —dijo Hinata.

—Tampoco se lo conté a Ino —respondió Sai—. Una vez que entre en el programa de protección de testigos me cambiarán el nombre, el rostro y la historia de mi vida. Comenzaré de nuevo y podré dejar de huir.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante.

—¿Te vas a llevar a Inojin? ¿Para eso has venido?

—No —respondió Sai—. Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero no puedo. Nadie sabe que Inojin es mi hijo y no quiero que se llegue a saber. Mandar a Yamanaka a prisión no acabará con la amenaza. Quiero que el pequeño crezca con vosotros. Podéis darle cosas que yo no puedo ni soñar. Es vuestro hijo... si tú estás de acuerdo, Sasuke.

—Lo estoy —respondió él—. Cuidaré de él y seré el mejor padre del mundo.

—Gracias.

Sai le pasó el bebé a Sasuke y él sonrió tiernamente. A Sai se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Hinata lo acompañó. Abrazó a su hermana.

—Ya no vas a tener que preocuparte más por mí. Estaré a salvo —le dijo.

—¿Volveré a saber de ti? —preguntó Hinata conmocionada.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

—No.

—Intenta ser feliz y construirte una nueva vida.

—Lo intentaré. Me libraré de la mafia y, al fin y al cabo, Hidan y Sasori no son tan malos.

—Sasori es un idiota —dijo Sasuke, y logró que Sai esbozara una sonrisa.

De pronto, los dos soltaron una carcajada, como en tiempos pasados, como los hermanos cheroquee que solían ser. Aquello era una despedida, el final de una larga historia, y tenía que acabar así, con el estallido de una risa. El bebé los acompañó con sus sonidos jocosos.

Sai besó a su hijo, luego a su hermana y, finalmente, se desvaneció entre las sombras, engullido por las entrañas de la cueva. Después de unas semanas de cierta tranquilidad, Sasuke comenzaba a recobrar una agradable sensación de normalidad y de rutina. Observó a Hinata, que se preparaba afanosamente para salir hacia el rancho de Madara.

—Estas preciosa —le dijo él.

—Gracias —respondió ella, volviéndose a mirarlo—. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás arreglártelas?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo realmente convencido—. Soy el padre de Inojin —se había ofrecido a cuidar del niño mientras ella asistía a una reunión—. Probablemente tendrás más problemas que yo, con esa novia pesada a la que tienes que enfrentarte. Me da pena el «calzonazos» de su novio.

—¿Calzonazos?

—Es lo mínimo que puedo llamarlo.

—Ya. Pues siento informarte de que el futuro marido está encantado con su futura mujer.

—Es un idiota. No como yo, que soy un afortunado —dijo, y besó a Hinata suavemente en los labios provocándole un temblor de piernas.

—¡Madre mía! —dijo ella, abanicándose el rostro.

—Esperaré ansioso a que vuelvas.

—No sé yo —dijo ella—. Puede que para cuando regrese estés ya agotado. Tienes un largo día por delante, lleno de biberones y pañales. Por cierto, todavía no has cambiado ni uno solo.

—No pasa nada. Esos pañales modernos prácticamente se cambian solos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres decir que me he estado esforzando en balde todo este tiempo?

—Muy graciosa —dijo él, mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta—. Ahora vete tranquila.

—No te olvides de darle de desayunar a Inojin.

¿Es que pensaba que lo iba a matar de hambre?

—Lo haré en cuanto se levante.

—Le gusta la papilla con leche y miel.

—Lo sé —la acompañó hasta el coche.

Después de un largo beso de despedida, la ansiosa madre partió hacia su trabajo y Sasuke regresó a la casa.

Inojin acababa de despertarse.

Con sorprendente facilidad lo cambió y lo vistió. Después preparó el desayuno y lo sentó en su trona. Pero el bebé parecía inquieto e inapetente. Tras varios intentos de darle de comer, decidió pasar por alto el desayuno. Al tomarlo en brazos, notó que su temperatura corporal era más alta de lo normal. Buscó un termómetro y comprobó que tenía fiebre. Noventa minutos más tarde Sasuke y Inojin ya estaban en la consulta del médico.

El pequeño no parecía precisamente feliz de verse allí.

—No pasa nada —dijo Sasuke, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. El doctor Bansai trata a todo el mundo en la ciudad, incluido yo. Sabe bien lo que se hace.

El médico se rió.

—De niño, tú eras el paciente más quisquilloso que he tenido —dijo el hombre, mientras examinaba los oídos del pequeño.

—Tiene una infección, ¿verdad?

—Una pequeña infección, sí —dijo el doctor, y se puso a recetar un remedio.

—Le dije a su madre que todo iría bien hoy.

—Y no hay ningún problema grave —dijo el doctor Bansai, antes de que su tono se hiciera algo más denso—. Me alegro de que Hinata haya regresado. Me preocupaba.

—Sí, a mí también.

—Yo sabía que estaba embarazada, pero no podía divulgar la noticia.

Sasuke trató de no reaccionar ante tan inesperada información.

—¿Hinata vino a verlo antes de marcharse a Suna?

—Sí. Le di los resultados de su análisis de orina —el doctor tomó entre las manos el rostro redondo de Inojin—. Y aquí está el resultado.

—Sí —dijo Sasuke, sin dejar ver su alterado estado de ánimo. Una vez más se sentía herido y traicionado.

Con el corazón agitado se preguntó qué habría ocurrido. Si Hinata se había quedado embarazada, ¿dónde estaba entonces su hijo? Al regresar a casa, Hinata se encontró a Sasuke sentado en el sofá, cambiando mecánicamente de canal con el control remoto.

Él levantó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada oscura.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—He llevado a Inojin al médico.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Está bien? —preguntó ella alterada—. ¿Se ha hecho alguna herida?

—Tiene una pequeña infección de oído, pero no es nada grave.

—Siento que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a todo esto solo. Debería haber estado aquí...

—He tenido una interesante conversación con el doctor Bansai, Hinata. No te vas a creer lo que me ha contado.

A ella se le encogió el estómago.

La mirada de él la atravesó como una flecha envenenada. Apagó el televisor y un silencio casi sepulcral llenó la casa.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Estabas embarazada cuando te marchaste?

Ella sintió un helador escalofrío que le recorría la columna de arriba abajo.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Es cierto.

—¿Qué le ocurrió al bebé?

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Hinata.

—Murió en el parto. Di a luz una semana después que Ino —dijo ella, recordando con demasiada claridad las imágenes de aquel horror—. Jamás se me habría ocurrido que algo podía ir mal. Ino era la que estaba débil. Yo estaba sana y fuerte.

—¿Qué falló?

—Se ahogó con el cordón umbilical. Sai trató de salvarlo, pero no pudo.

El mismo sentimiento de impotencia que se adueñó de ella entonces la atormentó de nuevo. Se vio a sí misma llorando con desesperación sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, del hijo de Sasuke.

—Mi hermano lo enterró.

Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. El sol aún brillaba en el horizonte, y los rayos atravesaban tímidamente las rendijas de las persianas.

—¿Dónde está enterrado? —preguntó él—. Quiero traerlo aquí.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, Sasuke! Si la mafia se entera de que había otro niño, si...

—¡Maldita seas, Hinata!

—Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Las cosas no deberían haber sido así.

—Pero lo han sido —dijo él, pasándose la mano por el pelo con rabia—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

Ella suspiró, temerosa de admitir la verdad, pero consciente de que debía hacerlo.

—Necesitaba ver a Sai antes de nada. Sabía que en el momento en que supieras que estaba embarazada querrías casarte conmigo.

—La gente con hijos debe estar casada.

—No, Sasuke. Las parejas deben casarse cuando hay amor. Yo no quería un matrimonio por razones equivocadas.

—¿Y pensabas que salir huyendo a ver a Sai iba a cambiar eso?

—Sai siempre ha pensado que tú estás enamorado de mí. Quería que me convenciera de que era así.

Se creó un tenso silencio que acabó por romper Sasuke.

—He estado pensando sobre el matrimonio hoy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, esperanzada.

—Porque nos llevamos bien y cada vez me siento mejor en el papel de padre de Inojin. Simplemente porque me parece que estaría bien.

Pero no porque la amara, se dijo ella. El se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió al porche. Su silueta se recortó en el contraluz de la puesta de sol. Aquél era el hombre al que amaba pero que jamás le había correspondido... ni le correspondería con su amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Sasuke no trató de dormir. Se limitó a pasear nerviosamente por la casa como un depredador, tomando café, y sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido.

Hinata debía de estar en la habitación de invitados. Había abandonado su cama común, dejando su lado frío y desapacible. No necesitaba a ninguna mujer en su vida, y menos aún una que lo engañaba y lo hacía sufrir de aquella manera. Se encaminó a la cocina para servirse otra taza de café.

Hinata estaba allí, de pie, con aquel ligero camisón que alimentaba sus sueños cálidos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy a prepararle un biberón a Inojin.

—¿Se ha despertado?

Ella asintió.

—Tiene fiebre. Ya le he dado un antitérmico.

—¿Cuánta fiebre tiene?

—Treinta y ocho y medio.

—Eso es mucho.

—La fiebre tiende a subir por la noche. Pero bajará en cuanto la medicina le haga efecto. Será mejor que vaya a su cuarto—dijo ella.

—Te acompaño.

Entraron en la habitación de Inojin tratando de no rozarse, de evitar todo contacto. Ella tomó al bebé en brazos y le dio el biberón. Sasuke se quedó junto a la cuna, escuchando los sonidos que Inojin hacía al tragar.

—¿Dónde está enterrado nuestro hijo? —preguntó él de improviso.

Hinata respondió con un susurro.

—En Kumo. Estábamos en una pequeña cabaña aislada. Sai lo enterró junto a un árbol, rodeado de flores blancas.

Sasuke evitó su mirada. Sabía que sus ojos estarían llenos de lágrimas.

—Iba a contártelo —continuó ella—. Cuando nuestra relación se asentara, cuando se hiciera más fuerte.

—¿Más fuerte? —alzó la vista.

—Tenía sueños, esperanzas, deseos ingenuos. Pensaba que tal vez te enamoraras de mí y fueras capaz de comprometerte para tener un futuro juntos

—Me he comprometido. Nos hemos convertido en una familia.

—Pero tú no me quieres. ¿Cómo podemos convertirnos en una familia si tú no me quieres?

—El amor no es tan maravilloso como tú crees —dijo él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Vi lo que le hizo a mi madre —respondió Sasuke.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Hinata llevaba a Inojin a la cuna.

—Inojin sigue siendo mi hijo —dijo él. —No pretendo negarte nada.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si estuviera a punto de perderlo todo?

—Te vas a marchar, ¿verdad?

—No lo haría si me dieras una razón para que me quedara.

El negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo darte lo que me pides.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Pero yo tampoco puedo seguir llorando, soñando y esperando…—bajó los ojos—. Sé que te he hecho daño y lo siento de verdad. Si pudiera deshacer el mal, lo desharía.

Pero no podía. Los dos sabían que aquél era el final, el adiós inevitable. Al día siguiente, Hinata fue a casa de Mito y de Madara.

Mito abrió la puerta y fue como un rayo de luz que iluminara el sombrío ánimo de Hinata. Llevaba un vestido veraniego floreado y el pelo rojo y brillante recogido en una coleta. No aparentaba los cuarenta años que tenía.

—Hola —dijo con su sonrisa especial.

—Hola —Hinata se sentía confusa y necesitada del sabio consejo del alguien más maduro—. Madara no está, ¿verdad?

—No. Está dando clases de equitación en las montañas. ¿Esperabas verlo?

—No. La verdad es que he venido a verte a ti.

—Ah... Pasa, por favor, no te quedes ahí. ¿Y Inojin?

—No está bien del todo y se ha quedado con Sasuke.

Mito la llevó hasta la cocina. Allí preparó un par de tazas de café y se sentaron una frente a la otra. El bebé de Mito, dormía apaciblemente en su sillita.

—Pareces un poco triste, Hinata.

—Lo estoy. Sasuke y yo no vamos a poder seguir juntos.

—¡Vaya! ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Se ha acabado —dijo y se detuvo a dar un sorbo a su café—. No está enamorado de mí, nunca lo ha estado.

—Eso es difícil de creer a juzgar por el modo en que te mira.

—Me tiene cariño, mucho cariño. Pero él mismo reconoce que no me ama.

Mito se apoyó en el respaldo.

—No sé qué decirte. Has venido a por consejo y, sinceramente, no tengo palabras.

—No te preocupes. Me ayuda poder contarlo sin más.

—Madara y yo también hemos tenido problemas. Yo estuve a punto de dejarlo. Pero conseguimos superarlo y el tiempo va jugando a nuestro favor.

—El tiempo no hará que Sasuke me ame —dijo ella, tratando de evitar que sus emociones la dominaran—. Ha llegado el momento de marcharme, aunque no sé adónde iré.

—Cuando pensaba en el lugar al que me iría, siempre acababa eligiendo volver a casa, a Pennsilvania.

—Mi casa es ésta.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que me quede?

—Sí.

Sin duda, aquél era un buen consejo dado con el corazón y con la cabeza. Pero no podía seguirlo. Necesitaba marcharse de Konoha y acabar así con sus estúpidos sueños imposibles. Era el único modo de sobrevivir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

Sasuke estaba sentado ante su escritorio, en la oficina que compartía con su tío. Era incapaz de concentrarse. Su tío lo miraba de vez en cuando, dificultando aún más su labor.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —su sobrino se encogió de hombros—. Ya echas de menos a Hinata.

—Todavía no se ha marchado.

—Lo sé. Pero ya la echas de menos, ¿verdad?

—Ha sido parte de mi vida desde que, éramos niños.

Hacía seis días le había expresado su intención de marcharse definitivamente. No sabía si se iría a Otogakuren, a Iwa o a Suna del Norte. Le había prometido mantener el contacto, pero eso no lo había tranquilizado en absoluto. ¿Así se había sentido su madre al perder a su padre?

Sasuke se volvió hacia su tío.

—¿Por qué mi madre no pudo superar lo de mi padre?

—No lo sé. Tu madre nunca me habló de ello. Lo único que realmente le preocupaba eras tú, qué iba a ser de ti.

Su madre había contactado con Madara cuando ya estaba muy enferma, en fase terminal.

—¿Nunca te dijo que mi padre había sido el amor de su vida?

—No. Apenas mencionaba a Fugaku. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo muerto por aquel entonces. —Sasuke asintió. Fugaku Uchiha, el padre al que nunca había conocido, había muerto en la pelea de un bar hacía ya muchos años—. ¿Sabías que ella tenía un álbum en el que iba almacenando todos los artículos y fotos de sus rodeos?

Sorprendido, Madara levantó las cejas.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Yo todavía lo conservo, porque sé que era importante para mi madre.

—Era una mujer maravillosa.

—Sí, lo era —Sasuke recordó a su hermosa madre. Había conocido a su padre en el café en el que ella trabajaba. Cada vez que tenía un rodeo por la zona, iba a visitarla y se pasaba la noche con ella. Pero al descubrir que estaba embarazada, no regresó jamás.

Madara frunció el ceño.

—Siento de verdad lo que te hizo Fugaku. No tenía derecho a abandonarte de aquel modo.

—Por suerte, tú me acogiste —miró al hombre que había evitado realmente que se convirtiera en huérfano—. Lo más duro para mí fue pensar en todos aquellos años en que mi madre estuvo esperando a que mi padre regresara. Ella confió en él. Estar enamorada le impidió ser feliz.

El ceño de Madara se frunció aún más.

—Estar enamorada no fue lo que le impidió ser feliz, sino estar sola. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no volvieras a ver a Hinata?

La mirada de Sasuke fue elocuente.

—No la vi durante dieciocho meses.

—Lo sé, pero mantenías viva la esperanza de que algún día regresaría. Una parte de ti no quería dejarla marchar.

—La dejo marchar ahora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Madara—. Hinata no te está tratando del modo en que Fugaku trató a tu madre. Te ama y mucho, Sasuke.

—Las cosas no son tan simples. Además, no voy a perder el contacto con ella. Tenemos un hijo en común. Seguiremos viéndonos siempre.

¿O no? ¿Y si Hinata no se sentía a gusto en la ciudad a la que se trasladara y se decidía por un cambio radical? ¿Y si se acogía al programa de protección de testigos del FBI? En ese caso, perdería a Hinata y Inojin para siempre.

Sintió un incontrolable ataque de pánico. Se levantó, repentinamente desesperado por verla.

—Voy a salir un rato —dijo Sasuke.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se marchó del rancho y se encaminó a su granja. Al llegar, se encontró a Hinata en el salón, tecleando su currículo en el ordenador portátil. Su almuerzo a medio comer estaba a un lado de la mesa. Sasuke supuso que Inojin estaría durmiendo la siesta.

Al oírlo entrar, Hinata alzó la vista mecánicamente. Pero pronto volvió a apartarla, evitando sus ojos. Sasuke se preguntó qué hacía allí, por qué había ido. ¿Debía admitir que apenas podía comer ni dormir por su causa? No sabía si podría sobrevivir sin ella. Aún no se había marchado y ya echaba de menos su tacto, su aroma...

—Temo que desaparezcas —le dijo sin preámbulos. Ella alzó la vista de nuevo—. Me da miedo que te acojas al programa de protección de testigos y no volver a veros jamás.

—Nunca haría eso —dijo ella—. Por mucho que eche de menos a mi hermano, siempre te echaré mucho más de menos a ti. No puedo ni imaginarme la idea de no volver a verte.

—No me abandones, Hinata —las palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca—. Por favor, no te vayas.

Ella lo miró atónita.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué debo quedarme?

—Porque yo... —se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. Porque te quiero.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que tenías dieciséis años. Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Ella lo miró confusa y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —dijo él. Acababa de comprender sus sentimientos. Había confundido el amor con la soledad—. No quiero vivir sin ti. Tenía miedo de admitir que te necesitaba, pero he superado mis temores.

Ella se levantó y lo abrazó suavemente. Sus miradas se encontraron. No era necesario que ella respondiera a su petición: sus ojos le daban el «sí, quiero» que esperaba.

Hinata le desabrochó los botones de la camisa, ansiosa por sentir el calor de su piel. Apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho. Sasuke Uchiha la amaba y siempre la había amado.

—Había abandonado mis sueños, creyendo que eran imposibles.

—Yo también. Pero no volveré a hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo ella, mientras sentía la respiración acompasada del hombre al que amaba—. ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta?

El le besó la frente, instándola a mirarlo.

—Fue algo que mi tío me dijo. Me preguntó cómo me sentiría si no volviera a verte. De pronto, me entró el pánico.

—Yo estoy aquí para quedarme a tu lado —le dijo—. Nunca jamás me volveré a marchar.

—Siento haberte hecho daño con mi incapacidad de admitir mi amor.

—Yo también me arrepiento de todas las acciones que te han causado dolor.

—Tú te has disculpado ya muchas veces, Hinata. Ha llegado el momento de que abandonemos los sufrimientos del pasado y empecemos de nuevo.

Después, él la tomó de la mano y la condujo al dormitorio, para sentir una vez más en la piel y dentro de ella su amor confeso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sheri WhiteFeather, El único amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Hinata había esperado aquel momento durante toda su vida.

Finalmente, allí estaba, delante del espejo, mirando su reflejo. Llevaba un bonito vestido blanco, largo y sin mangas, con un corpiño adornado con pequeños lazos. Se había peinado con el pelo suelto, tal y como le gustaba a Sasuke.

—Estás radiante —le dijo Mito.

—Gracias.

Hinata había decidido que ella fuera su dama de honor. La presencia de Mito le transmitía paz y seguridad.

La inmensa felicidad de la novia se veía sólo velada por la ausencia de Sai y de Ino. No obstante, sabía que su hermano estaría bien y que habría encontrado, finalmente, un destino mejor.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Mito.

—Más que lista —estaba ansiosa por casarse con el hombre al que amaba, de pasar el resto de su vida con Sasuke Uchiha.

Mito le dio el ramo de flores y se encaminaron hacia la iglesia. Al entrar, vio a Sasuke en el altar, vestido con una camisa cheroquee y la manta azul tradicional sobre los hombros. Madara, el padrino, se acercó a la novia.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros —le dijo.

—Gracias —respondió ella. Madara le entregó a Inojin y Hinata lo besó. Luego lo puso en el suelo donde ya se mantenía de pie solo.

De la mano de Mito, el pequeño comenzó a recorrer el pasillo en dirección al altar, precediendo a su madre. Kurenai, ejerciendo de madre de la novia, se ocupó del niño cuando llegaron al altar. Madara cubrió a Hinata con una manta azul como la que llevaba Sasuke y dio comienzo la ceremonia.

Después de intercambiar sus promesas y sus anillos, bebieron de una vasija de barro, como si estuvieran reuniendo los rituales de dos culturas. Al lanzar el vaso contra el suelo y partirse en mil pedazos, Hinata y Sasuke se convirtieron en uno solo.

Se sustituyeron las mantas azules, que simbolizaban el pasado, por una única de color blanco que representaba su unión.

El sueño de Hinata de ser la esposa de Sasuke se había convertido en realidad: era la única mujer que había cautivado su corazón.


End file.
